Honorary Avenger
by Last-Babylonian
Summary: Hawkeye x OC story. Take one ordinary girl, mix in a God-father who turns into a green rage monster, add the Avengers and mix well. Top with humor, romance, and a bit of adventure and you have the recipe for Josetta Barker's directionally dyslexic life. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is Last-Babylonian! Now I'm not a newbie author by any means, but this is my first Avengers fic. I've noticed that there's a lot of Blackhawk…and for lack of better words…BORING! I've also noticed a lot of Hawkeye x OC stories, but the relationship starts off so quickly that the story grows boring too. So, with that said, I hope that I can keep this story entertaining for everyone! For any questions on my OC please refer to my profile page of ask me directly. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Pick up Please

The Helicarrier was back in the sky after receiving the necessary repairs. Systems were back up and lost members were replaced, though with a heavy heart. Director Nick Fury was at his post overlooking the proceedings.

"Have you found her yet?" He asks his subordinates.

"Not yet sir, but we have a general location of her. And unfortunately, some of our enemies are in that area," one of the men replies as he monitors one of the screens.

"Pin point her exact location immediately. We don't want to give Dr. Banner a reason to get angry," Fury replied before walking out of the bridge and towards the labs. He needed to ask Dr. Bruce Banner if he had a way to contact her. His strides grew longer and faster as he neared the labs. "Dr. Banner," he said once he entered the lab where the quiet man was busy working.

"Uh yeah," Bruce said distractedly as he looked at one of his various monitors. Director Fury walked over and stood in front of the monitors. Bruce looked at him briefly before his eyes flickered back to the data on screen. "What can I do for you?" he asks casually.

"I…I bring news that may upset you," Fury started out before clearing his throat and standing up to his full height. "We have been monitoring the family of the Avengers, in order to protect them. However, during the attack on our systems…we lost the location of your God-daughter," Fury said with a solemn expression. Bruce's eyes shot up to his after hearing those words. A flash of green passed over his eyes before it faded.

"Do you have her location now?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"We have her general location, but not exact location. We were hoping that you would have a way to contact her," Fury replied. Bruce's brow creased as he thought before his face relaxed and he reached for his cell phone.

"She typically has her cell phone, though she keeps telling me that she finds it annoying," Bruce said as he flipped his phone open and searched his phone book for her number.

"Let's get back to the bridge; they'll be able to trace the signal and find her faster," Fury stated before he turned and walked out of the lab, Dr. Banner close behind. "Agent Hill, set up the computer to trace a call," Fury directed as he approached his post. Hill gave the go ahead to Fury, who gave the go ahead to Bruce. He navigated through his phone before pressing it to his ear. He didn't have to wait long till a soft voice answered.

"Uncle Bruce, this is unexpected," a delicate feminine voice asked with a hint of laughter.

"Yeah well, I figured I'd give you a call. I know you probably watched the news," he said with a slight laugh.

"I was so scared watching that horrible fight. I'm just happy that you and all the others are alright," his God-daughter said. "So other than making sure you and the others are still alive; what can I do for you," she asked.

"Well…how should I explain this? You're under surveillance," Bruce said bluntly. He heard a small gasp on the other line.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly. Hill and the others were busy narrowing the location all the while keeping an eye on the enemies that were closing in.

"It's nothing serious. It's just that S.H.I.E.L.D has been keeping an eye on family members of everyone that's close to the Avengers," Bruce quickly comforted, "However, when the helicarrier was attacked, and the systems went down long enough to lose your location," Bruce explained as simply as he could. Some of the men and women on the lower deck sent warning glares in his direction. They were of the belief that he was giving away too much information. However their glares were shot down by the director himself. In order to find her, she had to know.

"Sir, we've found her," Hill reported, "She is currently in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania," Hill reported.

"Where are the hostiles?" Fury questioned immediately.

"Harrisburg, Pennsylvania," Hill said in a dead tone. She turned to stare at Fury and Bruce at the platform above her.

"Uncle Bruce?" the woman asked the stunned man over the phone.

"Josie, I need you to listen to me very carefully," Bruce said as he started to pace at a slightly frantic pace. "Now don't start panicking, but you're being followed by enemies of S.H.I.E.L.D. Now act normal and don't draw attention to yourself," Bruce said after he heard a small gasp of fear and her breathing increase.

"Do we have any agents down there?" Director Fury shouted to the men and women below. They frantically started typing away, trying to find any and all agents that are within the area.

"We have 3 agents an hour away from Harrisburg, sir," One of the agents shouted. Director Fury nodded and turned to Bruce.

"Tell her to figure out a way to keep herself safe for an hour," Fury said to the now nervous man.

"Josie, I need you to keep yourself safe for an hour. The nearest agents will need that long to get to your location. Try staying in crowded places," Bruce said, hoping that no one would attack her when there are too many people.

"But you know I hate crowds," she slightly whined, "But because you asked, I'll suck it up," Josie said with a sigh. "Should I stay on the line?" she asked.

"We have her position so you can end the call," Hill said gently.

"And we'll be bringing her aboard the helicarrier. If she's being followed now, she'll be followed again," Fury said in hopes of avoiding Banner freaking out.

"No, no just focus on staying safe. Director Fury just told me that you're going to be brought here, so I guess I'll talk to you when you arrive. Please try and stay safe," Bruce said with worry.

"I'll try, Uncle Bruce, don't worry. I had the best teacher when it comes to staying low," she teased lightly. "I love you, Uncle Bruce, bye," she said before hanging up the phone. Banner shut his phone and proceeded to continue his pacing on the bridge.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Josetta Barker ended her phone call with her God-father / Uncle, Bruce Banner, with a nervous fluttering in her stomach. She stared at her phone with frightened eyes before taking a deep breath and focusing herself. She put her phone back into her small handbag before walking towards the busiest part of time. She sent a quiet 'thank you' to the heavens for it being lunch time and everyone was busy getting their food. Her hazel eyes darted from one place to another, keeping a look out for suspicious characters.

"Why would someone be after me?" she questioned herself under her breath. She shook her head rapidly, sending her wavy hair flying before she tried to focus again. Her penny loafers made a soft thunking noise on the pavement while her skirt made a hushed swishing sound around her legs. "Where can I hide?" she asked herself as she looked left and right before spotting a semi-busy restaurant. "Perfect!" she exclaimed to herself before briskly walking over to it.

"Hi; how many?" the stewardess asked her once she walked in.

"Just one please," Josetta said with a sweet smile. She followed the stewardess to her table and thanked her before taking a seat and browsing through the menu. She glanced at her watch and noticed that she still had a good 50 minutes before the agents were supposed to arrive and help her. "How will they know it's me though? Or do I even want to know?" she mumbled as she looked through the menu.

She spent as much time as she could at the restaurant before she couldn't stall any longer. She looked at her watch and sighed. "15 more minutes," she sighed before she walked back into the now considerably empty street. Her eyes darted to and fro in slight panic as she noticed the lack of people. "This isn't good," she said softly before acting as normal as she could. She walked briskly down the street towards the city center. "I hope there are more people there," she said out loud considering that she was practically the only person on the street.

"Now why do you hope for that?" a creepy male voice sounded behind her. She spun around in fear and saw three men standing there. "Tell me, how is Bruce Banner these days?" he sneered before lunging at her. Running on pure instinct, she turned and bolted down the street as fast as she could.

"Those agents better get here fast!" She said between her pants as she continued to evade her attackers.

"I don't think so!" shouted one of the men as he reached out and snagged the back of her short jacket and threw her into a nearby ally way. She screamed in terror before her she landed painfully on the ground. "Now that wasn't very nice," the man that grabbed her said. The others walked up to where she lay on the ground.

"Yeah, and now we have to be a lot meaner then we were planning on," one of the others said with a malicious smile on his face. Josetta tried scrabbling backwards but the one closest to her reached down and grabbed her ankle and dragged her forward. She cried out in pain as her side was cut by a broken piece of glass.

"So tell us; where is Bruce Banner?" the man holding her ankle snapped out in anger. "We know you're his God-daughter," he said through his teeth. Josetta glared heatedly before she decided to do something that can be considered brave or stupid. She bent her free leg back and slammed it as hard as she could into the hand that was holding her other ankle. The man shouted in pain and shock as he released her ankle to hold his now bruised hand.

"You little bitch!" one of them shouted before grabbing the front of her shirt and bringing her up to eye level with him. "You're gonna pay for that," was all he said before he back-handed her across the face. She gasped at the pain and winced at the copper tang in her mouth from her now split lip.

"Now tell us where he is!" the third man shouted at her from her side. She kept her mouth shut and pressed her lips into a thin line, not caring about her bloodied lip. "Not talking huh? Well we know ways to get you to talk, and none of them are pleasant," he continued before going behind her. Her eyes widened from her narrowed glare when he walked out of her line of sight.

"Feeling talkative yet?" The man holding her shirt asked with a nasty smile. Her eyes narrowed again in irritation. She swung her leg back and managed to get the man behind her in the shin before she brought it forward and hit the man holding her in his shin. He dropped his hold on her shirt. Once she was released she tried to bolt for the exit of the ally before the first man caught her again and yanked her arms behind her.

"You really are determined to make this a lot more difficult than it should be," he said in her ear, causing her to shiver in disgust.

"And you guys are really determined to lengthen your crime list," a new voice said from the mouth of the ally way. All three of the men and Josetta looked in their direction. Josetta's hazel eyes relaxed to show the relief in her face as she saw the S.H.I.E.L.D badges on their suits.

"Release the girl," the only female agent said as she raised her gun to be level with the man holding her, "Or else this bullet goes right between your eyes," she threatened. Josetta was released immediately from the shaking man's grasp. She rushed as quickly as her bruised ankle would let her towards the agents.

"Josetta Barker, I presume?" one of the male agents asked. Josetta nodded her head yes and the agent let out a relieved smile. "I'm glad we made it here in time to save you Ms. Barker," he said before escorting her away from the ally way. "Your God-father is very worried about you," he said before he offered to help her walk after noticing the limp. She took his offer gratefully and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he wrapped his around her waist.

"Ouch!" she hissed when his hand landed on her cut. He moved his hand further down to her hip in order to avoid the injury.

"We'll get you patched up when we get you on the quinjet," he said gently. He looked behind him and saw the other two agents behind him. "Did you take care of them?" he asked once they were closer.

"They won't be a problem anymore," the woman said simply as she strode in front of the duo. Josetta shivered slightly at the cold tone in the woman's voice. Their walk was filled with silence the rest of the way to the quinjet.

"Oh wow," Josetta breathed once she saw the machine. She tried to take in everything but it seemed like she couldn't. "This is going to take some getting used to," she said out loud, causing all three agents to laugh lightly.

"You'll get used to it in time. Especially if you're going to be under our protective custody," the agent behind her said as he and the other agent helped her onto the quinjet. She gave a nervous smile to the agents before she leaned back against her seat and sighed.

"I really shouldn't have gotten out of bed today," she sighed. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the female agent now tending to her cut. The agent tried to give her a comforting smile but it turned into more of a grimace.

"You're not the only one who thought that today," she said with a deep sigh before returning her attention to the jagged cut.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is fellow Avengers fans! The second installment of my fanfic, ****Honorary Avenger****! Hopefully this will be as funny as I hope it is. And once again, if you have any questions about my OC, Josetta, just refer to my profile or message me any questions. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: First Impressions are Awkward

"Uncle Bruce!" Josetta shouted in joy as she rushed towards the relieved scientist.

"Oh thank God you're alright," Bruce sighed as he engulfed his petite God-daughter in a crushing hug. He however was quick to release her when she whimpered in pain. "What's wrong?" he asked hurriedly.

"I just have a cut, that's all," Josetta said as she pulled away from him far enough to show the cut in her shirt that was stained red around the edges. "But one of the agents patched me up on our way here so I'm alright," she said with a smile.

"Is there any other things I should know about?" he asked with a frown. Josetta thought for a moment before she winced in pain as her ankle throbbed painfully.

"Just a bruised ankle," she murmured slightly, "but I bruised the guys hand and kicked two of them in the shins," she said with a proud smile. Bruce simply chuckled and brought his God-daughter in for another hug.

"You are hopeless," he said affectionately. A throat clearing behind them brought their attention to the S.H.I.E.L.D director behind them.

"Ms. Barker, I would like to apologize…" Director Fury started before Josetta held her hand up to stop him.

"First, it's either Josetta or Josie, and second, you didn't attack me so there's no need to apologize," Josetta said with a soft smile. "Besides, it was S.H.I.E.L.D agents that saved me, so everything is alright," she continued. Fury simply nodded his head after a brief moment of shock.

"Dr. Banner, why don't you show her around and introduce her to the other Avengers," Fury said before turning to face the various subordinates below him. Bruce turned to his God-daughter who turned to him. They shrugged together before turning and walking out of the bridge of the helicarrier.

"So who do you want to meet first?" Bruce asked as he kept his arm around Josetta's shoulders.

"Umm…how about the first person we run into? I'd rather not get lost, unless you forgot that I'm directionally dyslexic," Josie joked with a smile.

"I still think it's ridiculous that you still hold your hands up to form 'L's so you know which is left and right," Bruce said as he brought his other arm around to poke Josie in the side, making her squeak and jerk away.

"Remember when I was first learning left and right and I wrote 'L' and 'R' on the bottom of my shoes?" Josie asked with a small giggle. Bruce simply nodded his head and chuckled. Their conversation continued before they heard a smash in the room that they just approached. "What was that?" Josie asked in shock as she grasped her Uncle's shirt. She was still slightly jumpy after her attack.

"That's the gym, so it was probably another one of Steve's punching bags meeting the floor," Bruce said before leading a now relaxed Josie into the gym. "Steve! Mind taking a break from beating up punching bags to meet my God-daughter?" Bruce shouted to the man setting up a new punching bag.

"Sure," Steve said before walking over and unwrapping one of his hands. "I'm Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America," Steve said as he held out his unwrapped hand.

"Josetta Barker, but you can call me Josie," Josie said as she shook the larger hand.

"So what brings you here?" Steve asked while unwrapping his other hand.

"My Uncle," Josie said with a smile.

"That and she was attacked by someone who was after me," Bruce said with a frown. "Fury is having her stay with us because he believes that if she was followed once, she'll be followed again," Bruce explained to a now frowning Steve.

"Well it'll be nice to have someone who isn't a S.H.I.E.D agent around," Steve said with a large smile. "So who else have you met?" Steve asked the petite woman.

"You're the first," she said with a giggle. Steve's smile grew larger.

"Well at least you didn't meet Tony first. I'm sure he would have ruined any and all good impressions of us Avengers," he said, receiving another giggle from Josie.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad Cap!" A male voice shouted from the door way. All three occupants turned and saw Tony Stark standing there with an indignant look on his face. "Now there's a new face," Tony said with interest as he walked in and stood in front of Josie. "Tony Stark, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist," Tony introduced with a smirk.

"Josetta Barker, Bruce Banner's God-daughter," Josie said with a small smile, "but you can call me Josie," she said.

"So you're the girl that will be living us the rest of us at the tower! I thought that name sounded familiar. But I had no idea that you were Banner's God-daughter," Tony said as he flung a friendly arm around her shoulders. "So tell me that you know that your God-father is a giant green rage monster," Tony said with a fake serious face.

"I'm well aware of the Hulk," Josie said with a slight glare. "Now if you'll excuse me, Uncle Bruce still has a tour to finish," she said with a slightly icy tone before walking out from under Tony's arm and grabbing her Uncle's hand. "Shall we? I believe I have…3 other members to meet?" Josie asked after taking a moment to count off the people she's met.

"Yeah let's go; you two coming or what?" Bruce asked over his shoulder as he led Josie out of the gym. Steve shrugged and followed the pair while Tony shook himself from his stupor and followed as well.

"You do know that I wasn't trying to be offensive, right?" Tony asked once he caught up with Bruce and Josie.

"I know, but I can't help but get defensive. I'm sorry for my tone," Josie apologized with a sheepish smile.

"All's forgiven," Tony said with his own smirk. "Now who are we off to see next?" He asked the small group.

"I think Thor and Black Widow are in the rec room," Steve offered with a slight shrug.

"Rec room it is then," Bruce said as he led Josie down more hallways. Josie kept trying to keep up with the many left and rights before sighing and pouting with her arms crossed over her small chest.

"Ok, it's official. I'm going to be so lost without someone helping me find places," Josie said with another sigh. The three men simply laughed at her proclamation before Steve rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, everyone in this place are nice and will give you directions," Steve offered with a chuckle.

"I doubt that'd help. She's directionally dyslexic and will only get even more lost," Bruce said. "She got herself lost in her own hometown once," Bruce said with a teasing tone. He laughed outright as Josie squeaked in indignation and smacked his arm lightly. The other two laughed right along as Josie simply gave in and laughed at her own antics.

"Well you all seem to be in good moods," a bored female voice sounded from the couch as the group entered the rec room.

"Oh come on spider lady, lighten up a little," Tony said as he walked over to the small kitchen area and asked if anyone wanted a drink. He got varied answers from everyone and set about getting drinks together.

"Natasha, Thor, this is my God-daughter," Bruce said with a smile as he walked Josie over to the two lounging Avengers.

"Hi, I'm Josetta Barker. But so far everyone calls me, Josie," Josie said with a small smile and wave. Thor got to his feet and took her hand. She watched in shock as his massive hand devoured her much smaller one.

"Tis a pleasure to meet you Josetta," Thor said loudly as he bent and gave her hand a small kiss.

"Nice to meet ya, sorry for the attitude, I just got back from a mission," Natasha said with a wave of her own before she leaned her head back against the couch with a groan. "Though I don't know why I was sent. It was way too easy," she said as she brought her hands up and rubbed her eyes roughly.

"Well I'd take an easy mission over a dangerous mission," Steve piped up as he and Tony walked over and handed out drinks; tea for Bruce, beer for Thor and Tony, vodka for the tired Natasha, and a glass of water for Josie.

"Not when you're itching for a good fight and you get a newbie's mission," Natasha said as she sipped her vodka and hummed at the burn. Josie scrunched up her nose cutely and grimaced.

"No matter what you say, I will never be able to drink vodka," she said. Natasha simply smiled.

"I was Russian, so I'm used to it," she offered as an explanation. Josie simply shrugged and nodded before sipping from her glass. "So have you met everyone?" Natasha asked as she relaxed further into the couch.

"I haven't met one person," Josie said as she looked around at who was in the room.

"Yeah, Clint has pulled a Houdini and we can't find him," Bruce said with a shrug. "He'll turn up eventually. He normally does," Bruce said before taking a drink of his tea.

"I turn up sooner than you think," someone said from behind Josie. She jumped and threw her glass up and over her shoulder. The others watched with suppressed laughter as the glass turned upside down and dumped its contents onto an equally startled Clint. Josie turned around and gave a sheepish look to the now slightly wet Hawkeye. "Well that's one way to make an intro," he said as he blinked the water out of his eyes and shook his head like a dog.

"I am so sorry," Josie said in embarrassment, "you just startled me and I'm already as nervous as a long tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs," she said as her blush deepened in color as the others laughed.

"Wow Legolas, she's known you for less than thirty seconds and already nails you with water," Tony jested between his laughter.

"Don't worry about it. But I do believe you owe me a name little lady," Clint said, ignoring the jab at him from Tony.

"I'm Josetta Barker or Josie if you prefer," Josie said as she held out her hand. Clint shook it once before dropping it.

"Clint Barton, or Hawkeye," he said as he took the towel that Steve handed him. "And sorry for startling you," he said as he rubbed his hair dry.

"I suppose it's even since I dumped water on you," Josie said with a small smile. Clint simply chuckled before taking the empty seat next to her and continued to dry himself off. "I guess what they say is true," Josie said after a while of talking with the Avengers and getting to know one another.

"Guess what is true?" Steve asked as he threw his arms over the back of the couch opposite of the one Josie, Bruce, and Clint was on.

"That first impressions really are awkward," she said with a giggle. The other's simply laughed before launching into another story about some of their own awkward first impressions.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the latest installment of ****Honorary Avenger****! I hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far. So this chapter is mostly a getting to know Josie a bit more. And of course there's a snooping Tony and curious Avengers as well. So enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Josie and the Pussycats

"Jesus woman, how many boxes of books do you have?" Tony asked in astonishment as he walked into the room that Josie was given at Stark Tower. Josie walked out of the bedroom area, her capris and purple-polka dotted baby doll top covered in a light layer of dust.

"Um…well…I don't exactly watch a lot of TV so I just spend most of my time reading," Josie said with a small smile as she took of her purple bandana off of her head. "You don't have to help Tony; I'm alright unpacking on my own. I thank you though for having my stuff brought here," Josie said as she watched Tony move over to an open box and pull books out.

"Nonsense, besides, you're getting me out of a meeting I don't want to be in so consider it a personal 'thank you' from me to you," Tony said, flashing a smile to Josie before turning back to the open box. "Oh ho ho! I have found a year book!" Tony said in glee. Josie's head snapped up before she rushed towards Tony.

"That's nothing all that important," she said as she tried to get the year book back from a smirking Tony.

"Well if it's not all that important then why are you trying to get it back so badly?" he teased before turning and rushing out the open door.

"Tony! You get back here with that year book!" Josie said as she bolted after the billionaire.

"Clint! Catch!" Tony shouted as he busted into the communal living room and spied the archer lounging around watching TV. He looked up and caught the flying book that was soaring towards him.

"What is this?" He asked as he stood up and looked between the cover and Tony.

"Josie's senior yearbook," he said with a giddy smile. Clint simply shook his head with a small smile. His smile grew when he saw a slightly out of breath Josie enter the living room. "Well there you are," Tony said with a smile, "I was beginning to wonder if you got lost again," he teased from behind the bar.

"Ha ha ha," Josie said in a dead tone. "Clint, may I please have my year book back?" she asked politely as she saw the black and blue yearbook in Clint's hands.

"And why would I do that?" he asked in interest as he flipped the cover open. "Looks like you had a lot of friends in high school," he said as he turned the book to show all the good wishes that were written there. Josie rose an unimpressed eyebrow at the taunting. "You know, I still feel a little sore about the water incident," he said as he walked towards the bar where a smirking Tony was listening.

"I said I was sorry. And if you think about it, you are at fault for that," Josie said as she walked over to the bar as well. "And if you guys wanted to look through my year book, all you had to do was ask," she teased as she sat on one of the barstools. "I'm not embarrassed about anything I did in high school," she said with a smile.

"We'll see about that," Tony said. All three looked up when the door to the living room opened and in walked Natasha, Steve, and Thor.

"So this is where everyone is," Natasha said as she walked over. "What are you guys doing?" she asked as she looked over Josie's shoulder.

"These boys decided that they needed to look through my senior year book," Josie replied as she turned to look at the others. "Come on, I know you guys are curious too," she said with an exaggerated sigh as she got up and motioned for Natasha to take her seat.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Steve asked, being the gentleman he was raised to be. Josie simply waved a dismissive hand and said it was fine. "Alright then," he said with a shrug before joining Tony behind the bar. Thor towered over Natasha as he looked at the year book as well. Natasha let out a low whistle after she read one of the signatures in the year book.

"Sounds like you had an admirer," Natasha said after reading it aloud to everyone. Josie simply giggled and nodded her head yes.

"Josh never did get the picture that I wasn't interested," Josie said with a smile. "He was nice, but not my type," she explained when she was sent a questioning look from a couple of the people around her year book.

"Well look at you, you haven't changed since High School," Tony remarked as they got to her senior photo.

"Not really. I stopped growing when I was 16," Josie said as she leaned against Clint to look at the picture. They continued flipping through the pages before they stopped at one page where a picture of girl had devil horns and a mustache drawn over it. "Oh, Claire," Josie said with a small frown.

"I take it you two didn't get along?" Clint asked while glancing at the woman leaning on his shoulder.

"That's a nice way to put it," she said with a shrug. "She decided that for her senior prank she was going to rig mine and my friends' lockers to spray us with the biology labs left over frogs," she explained. "There's a picture of it and everything in there," she said with another shrug.

"Wow, did you get her back?" Natasha asked. Josie shook her head no. "Why not?"

"She embarrassed herself when she threw up in the middle of the cafeteria," Josie said with a mischievous smile. "I wasn't the one that told her, but my friend told her that he figured out what the meat was in the school lunches. He told her it was the same frogs that were used in biology," she said with a giggle. The others started laughing right along with her.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a minute!" Tony said as he stopped Steve from turning a page. The others looked confused for a moment before he pointed at a picture that had three girls wearing Josie and the Pussycats costumes. Josie leaned closer before shrinking back slightly.

"I forgot about that picture," she muttered. Clint, Tony, Steve, Thor, and Natasha looked at her curious and evil smiles on their faces. "It was a dare that our friend made. The three of us were part of the pep squad of sorts and the squad decided we had to do something fun for our final pep rally. And that's when Luke came up with the _brilliant_ idea of playing off my nickname and have us three dress up and play the theme song for Josie and The Pussycats. I guess I was wrong about there being something embarrassing in that year book," she said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh this is going to be used, and used often," Tony said with an evil smirk. Josie simply pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes before shrugging.

"All jokes grow old at some point. All I have to do is wait it out," Josie reasoned. Her gaze was brought to Clint who was chuckling lightly. "What?"

"Tony doesn't let jokes die. He's been making fun of me since day one for my archery. Or did you miss the 'Legolas' comment a few days ago?" Clint said.

"I didn't, I just figured I'd ignore it as well," Josie said with a smile. "Besides, Tony makes a horrible playboy since Pepper tamed him," Josie teased the shocked Tony. Everyone joined in on the laughter as Tony imitated a gold fish out of water.

"I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship," Thor said in his typically booming voice. The others nodded in agreement before going back to the year book.

**Yes I totally went there. I didn't really notice the name until I saw a commercial for ****Josie and The Pussycats**** and then made the connection. I laughed so hard I frightened my brother. But there you have it ladies and gentlemen, just a fun little bonding moment between Josie and the Avengers. I didn't include Bruce because he already went through her high school years being her God-father and everything. But please review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! So I've been getting a lot of favorites and followers but not a lot of reviews. While I'm happy that everyone likes this story so far, reviews are still greatly appreciated. They make sure you get what you want to read. And they also help me make sure my characters aren't Mary Sues. So with that said, I'll get on with the story! Thanks and enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Good Morning Sunshine!

Steve stood watching in amusement as Josie danced around the kitchen while making breakfast. Her pjs as bright as her smile as she easily flipped pancakes on the griddle. The song ended and Josie stopped dancing, allowing Steve to walk over.

"Morning, Josie," Steve said as he walked over to the fridge to get the juice. Josie looked over her shoulder and gave Steve a bright smile.

"Morning, Steve. How are you?" she asked as she turned her attention back to the pancakes.

"I'm doing alright. Nice dancing earlier," Steve replied with a teasing smile. Josie blushed lightly before giggling.

"I'm used to being the only one up. My roommate wasn't exactly a morning person back in Pennsylvania," Josie said as she walked over to the large table to set the large stack of pancakes on the table next to the syrup and butter.

"Well I'm typically the first up, then Bruce will come in and be a grouch till he's had a cup of coffee, Tony is next and he's always the annoying morning person, then there's Thor who acts like a toddler that just woke up, and Natasha comes in after and is slightly grouchy before she fully wakes up," Steve said as he moved to grab glasses and put them on the table to help Josie set up breakfast for the team.

"Yeah my Uncle isn't much of a morning person. But it's been a lot worse before. He used to be a grouch until he had an entire pot of coffee. And that's the only time he drinks it," Josie said with a small smile before she frowned. "Hey, you left out Clint," she said as she looked at Steve in confusion. Steve smiled with a nod.

"That's because no one sees him until noon most days. I tried to wake him up once and failed miserably," he said with a small chuckle as he set out the silver wear. They both looked up from the table when Bruce shuffled in to the room in a daze. Josie smiled gently before going to the kitchen and grabbing the mug of coffee she previously poured.

"Here Uncle Bruce, fixed just the way you like it," Josie said softly as she handed the mug to the still half asleep scientist. He mumbled what sounded like thank you before he took a large gulp of coffee and sat at the table.

"You made breakfast," he observed as he lolled his head back to look at Josie upside down. She nodded her head before turning back to the griddle where she just put the eggs on to fry. "Thank you," he said before going back to his coffee.

"Good morning everyone, boy does that smell good!" Tony shouted with a smile as he plopped down at the table and rubbed his hands gleefully.

"Don't touch till I get the eggs on the table," Josie said but it was too late. Tony already grabbed a plate and piled it with a decent amount of pancakes. She just shook her head with a smile before turning her attention back to the eggs. "I don't even know why I bother," she said to herself.

"So what brought this on?" Tony asked around a mouthful of pancakes. Josie just shrugged as she plated up the eggs.

"You guys took me in without complaint. I figured the least I could do is cook and clean for you guys. Besides, I get bored easily so this will help keep me occupied," Josie said before she flashed a smile at Thor as he stumbled about towards the table. "Morning, Thor," Josie said. Thor simply gave a sleepy smile before taking a fair share of the breakfast that was on the table. "Good thing I made a lot," she said as she watched Thor plate his food. Steve gave a chuckle from his place at the table before he dug into his own food.

"I could definitely get used to this," Natasha said as she walked in and spied everyone at the table. "Morning everyone," she said as she walked past the table to the kitchen to get herself some coffee.

"Morning, Natasha," Josie said with a bright smile. Natasha cringed slightly.

"Not another morning person," she mumbled before going to the table. Josie giggled before watching the team minus one enjoy a calm breakfast. She already ate so she wasn't worried about that. She did frown when she saw the other empty chair where Clint would be sitting. Making up her mind she moved to the table and began to fix a plate. She put on a couple pancakes, a piece of sausage and bacon, then put the syrup in a small bowl on the side before moving back to the kitchen to fill a glass with orange juice and a mug with coffee. Some of the others watched in silent amusement before going back to their own food.

"I'll be back," Josie said as she walked out of the room towards the individual living quarters. She reached Clint's room and knocked gently while balancing the tray of food against her side. "Clint?" she asked through the door. When she got no response she opened the door and quietly entered the room. She walked through the slightly messy living room and giggled as she saw all of the archery supplies scattered about. "Clint?" she asked once she made it to the opened bedroom. She shook her head as the lump on the bed didn't move. She carefully picked her way through the room, trying to avoid the clothes and boots on the floor. She placed the breakfast tray on the bedside table before carefully shaking Clint. "Wake up sleepy head, I brought you breakfast," Josie said.

"G'way," Clint mumbled from underneath the blankets that he tucked closer to himself. Josie sighed before resorting to her go to trick she used on her Uncle when he wouldn't wake up. She moved one knee onto the bed as she reached back for the coffee. She carefully leaned over him, balancing one arm on the other side of Clint as she moved the other with the coffee towards his nose.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bacy," She said with a teasing tone as she carefully moved the mug back and forth underneath his nose. He twitched before opening his eyes and stared at the coffee. "Good morning sleeping beauty," Josie said with a giggle as Clint reached a hand out from underneath the blankets and grabbed the mug.

"Morning," Clint mumbled as he slowly leaned up on his elbow to take a drink of the straight black coffee. "Good sight to wake up to in the morning," he said with a smirk as his eyes focused on the woman still leaning over him. She tilted her head in confusion, her ponytail moving with her head.

"What? Waking up to the sight of coffee?" Josie asked in confusion as she moved to sit on her leg that was on the bed.

"No, the sight of a woman leaning over me," he said with a larger smirk as he watched her blush lightly across her nose. She cleared her throat, willing her blush to go away, before turning to look at him.

"Well I brought you breakfast. Figured I'd save you some before Thor ate it all," she said with a smile. The blush that she willed away came back with a vengeance as Clint fully sat up and showed that he slept with no shirt on. "Well, I'll be off now," she said in a slight rush before standing up and nearly tripping when she forgot the boot she stepped over. She turned back to see Clint smirking at her, his blue grey eyes alight with humor.

"Thanks, Josie," Clint said before Josie could make it out of the bedroom. "I may now wake up before noon just because of you," he said as he reached for the tray.

"No problem, though I would like to know that you'll join everyone in the dining room next time. I can't always come in here and give you breakfast in bed," Josie teased from the doorway, her blush still showing as she kept looking at Clint's bare chest and arms. Clint's smirk turned into a smile as he flexed a bit and watched her blush darken a bit.

"But I love having breakfast in bed," he whined childishly, his smile growing as he heard her giggle.

"Too bad so sad hon, you have to join the rest of us from now on. You can have breakfast in bed when you're injured. And don't you dare get injured on purpose," Josie said as she saw the pondering look in Clint's eyes. "I'm going to go so you can eat, I'll see you later," Josie said before turning around and leaving to go to her own quarters to change.

"Not bad Barton, not bad at all," Clint said to himself before digging into the food that Josie brought him. "I wonder when our next mission will be?" he asked out loud with a smirk.

**Oh? What's this? Clint Barton is flirting with Josetta Barker? What will Bruce have to say about this development? Tune in next time to see how dark Clint can make Josie blush before Bruce steps in! And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my readers! I don't want to come off as whiny but I still haven't gotten many reviews for this story. And unfortunately it's making me wonder if I should keep writing it. Mixed messages aren't very good for writers. But I've said my piece about that so on with the story! Enjoy and don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read!**

Chapter 5: Bruce Steps In

"Agents Romanov and Barton, please sit back down so we can finish tending to you!" One of the various medical staff shouted to the two agents who were trying to get out the door. They both let out a heavy sigh before turning back and hobbling over to the two beds.

"We'll be fine with some rest," Natasha mumbled with a scowl. She hissed slightly as one of the doctors put disinfectant on the cut above her eyebrow. "A little warning next time," she growled out in frustration. A strangled yelp was torn from Clint's throat as his shoulder was reset.

"That was only 2 counts asshole!" he shouted at the doctor that was bandaging his arm. "Last I checked, docs were supposed to be able to count," he growled.

"Well I couldn't have you tensing up before I reset your shoulder," the doctor said as though it was obvious. The doors to medical wing swished open, revealing a nervous looking Josie as she eyed all the individual Avengers being treated around the room.

"Is this your guys' idea of being careful?" she asked in shock as she rushed to her uncle's side.

"Well we didn't exactly know that there was a giant octopus thing in the ocean so we didn't really have a plan," Bruce said as he watched the doctors put a few bandages on his arms. "The other guy decided that he got tired of the living sushi and left," he explained to a confused looking Josie.

"I was wondering why you were injured," Josie said with a small smile. She walked over to where Steve and Tony were arguing over reasons why it took so long to defeat the creature. "Boys! You just finished killing a monster; can't you two take a break from your arguing?" she asked in annoyance. The two men looked sheepishly at the petite woman who was berating them. Tony opened his mouth to retort before being silenced quickly. "I don't want to hear it. Save the arguing for when you're healed," she said with a huff before walking over to Thor.

"Greetings Josetta!" Thor boomed in joy. She giggled as she watched the God pick at the edge of his bandage.

"Don't mess with that, Thor. It's there to prevent your cut from opening," Josie said as she grabbed the God's hand and moved it away from the bandage.

"But I shall heal in no time," Thor said in a voice that indicated a "duh" moment. Josie simply smiled and rolled her eyes before walking over to the two remaining Avengers.

"I thought I told you not to get injured on purpose," Josie teased as she watched Clint and Natasha try and escape once again. "Oh for heaven's sake just sit still and let them take care of you. The sooner you cooperate the sooner you get out of here," she reasoned with a giggle.

"I didn't get injured on purpose. I just didn't realize how long the damn thing's arms were," Clint huffed as he and Natasha simply sat back down and waited for the doctors to finish.

"For once he's telling the truth. Normally he doesn't look before jumping off buildings but this time he paid attention to where he was landing and the thing grabbed him and threw him," Natasha said with a smirk. "I wonder why he decided to pay attention?" she asked with an evil grin. Clint threw her a glare before looking back at Josie who was grimacing.

"It looks a lot worse than it feels," He said before grunting as the doctor working on him pressed hard on a forming bruise. "Hey, that hurts you know," he said sarcastically with an eye roll. Josie simply winced before moving to stand between the two beds.

"How are you doing, Natasha? You ok?" Josie asked as she watched her get the last bandage put on. Nat just shrugged before nodding her head yes.

"Just surface stuff, nothing I can't handle," she said before flashing the fidgeting woman a smile. "Clint's got the worst of it due to the unplanned flight he took," Natasha said before gleefully hopping off the bed when she got the go ahead. "Have fun playing with the docs, Clint," she said with a smirk as she strutted out of medical. Clint let out a sigh as he was injected with a mild pain killer.

"You sure you're ok, Clint?" Josie asked as she looked from one injury to another. "Man you're beat up," she whispered out with a frown. Clint shrugged his good shoulder with a small smirk.

"Been through worse," he said as though it was no big deal. "So am I going to be getting breakfast in bed tomorrow morning?" Clint asked with a cheeky smile. Josie blushed before grinning.

"I suppose," Josie said with an exaggerated sigh. "What would you like?" she asked with a smile as she leaned her hands on the side of the bed.

"I'm thinking chocolate chip waffles," Clint said before hissing at the sting of disinfectant. "With bacon and eggs and a nice cup of coffee," he continued when he unclenched his teeth.

"I'm thinking that you're taking advantage of this situation," Josie teased.

"Alright Agent Barton, I need to get to the cuts on your back, so the vest has to come off," the doc said behind him. Clint carefully reached up to undo the buckles on the front before carefully shrugging it off. "Next time, think before jumping," the doc admonished.

"I was thinking before jumping. The damn thing grabbed me mid leap and threw me. Last I checked I can't prepare for that," Clint growled at the doc. Josie looked at Clint's back before grimacing.

"Ok, you definitely deserve chocolate chip waffles," Josie said as she saw the still bleeding cuts along his back from when he brutally landed on a different rooftop. Her blush remained across the bridge of her nose as she kept looking at the muscles tense and relax across Clint's back and chest as his wounds were cleaned and patched.

"Glad we agree on that, babe," Clint said as he tried to breathe evenly through the sting of the doctor cleaning the cuts. Josie blushed a darker pink at the pet-name before shaking her head and willing the blush to go away. Bruce however looked up at the name and sent a glare towards Clint. Josie looked up when she heard a slight growl from the other side of the room. She narrowed her eyes in confusion at Bruce who was glaring holes into the side of Clint's head.

"I think you should refrain from calling me things like that," Josie whispered into Clint's ear. He turned his head to shoot her a confused look. She gave a pointed look to the other side of the room. Clint turned his gaze to look at a snarling Bruce Banner. His eyes widened before he turned to look straight ahead. "Or at least refrain when my uncle is in the same room," she hinted with a small smirk.

"I think you're right," Clint said before giving a small shudder as he felt the murderous glare on him. Josie giggled before leaning in close once again to whisper in his ear.

"Maybe you should talk to him. Tell him that this is all innocent fun?" Josie teased before leaning back. Her giggles turned into a full blown laugh at the terrified look Clint sent her. "Oh he's harmless. It's the other guy you have to worry about. The Hulk loves me, and is really protective of me," Josie said with a smile before she walked over to her uncle to give him a kiss to his temple. "Don't glare at your team mate," she said softly before walking towards the door. "I'll see you in the morning Clint!" Josie shouted back before leaving medical. Bruce watched her leave with a smile before turning back to glare at Clint. He got off the bed he was sitting on and headed towards the wounded archer.

"Clint," Bruce said as he stood in front of the slightly terrified man.

"Bruce," Clint said as he brought his gaze up to look the man in the face.

"You hurt her you'll have me and the other guy to deal with. Got it?" Bruce said bluntly.

"I have no idea what'cha talking about. I'm just being a friend," Clint said with a frown. Bruce rolled his eyes as they flashed green briefly.

"Deny it all you want, Clint. I'm just warning you," Bruce said before strolling out of medical. Clint hung his head with a sigh.

"You know how to pick them Barton," the doc said. Clint looked over his shoulder in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded. The doc shook his head before going back to patching up the archer's back.

"You just had to pick the girl with the God-father that can flatten you like a pancake," the doc said with a smile. "Though some of us here in medical would like to see that, since you're more trouble then you're worth some time," the doc said as he put away the supplies. Clint got off the bed and turned to face the doc.

"Too damn bad for you then. I don't plan on hurting Josie, which means I won't be crushed. And by the way," Clint said before punching the doc in the face. "Next time you open your trap, make sure you're still working on me," Clint said with a smirk as the doc clutched his nose in pain. "Later doc!" Clint shouted out with a smile before grabbing his trashed vest and walking out of medical.

**The threat has been issued by Bruce. So what will Clint do? Tune in next time to see how Clint's special breakfast in bed goes! And don't forget to review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow you guys! Thanks for all of the new reviews! You have no idea how much I appreciate them. So this chapter is a fun little "get to know you" sort of thing between Clint and Josie. This will hopefully answer any and all questions you have about Josie. If it doesn't, then please tell me and I will make sure I answer your questions to the best of my abilities. So enjoy and don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read!**

Chapter 6: Breakfast and Conversation

8 o'clock rolled in early the next morning as Josie blinked her hazel eyes open and simply stared at the alarm clock that was playing the radio softly. "Another day at Stark Tower, it's hard to believe I've been here a couple weeks already," Josie said sleepily before raising herself onto her elbows and shutting off the alarm. "And no one knows who was after me, as usual," she grumbled before finally sitting up and stretching her arms over her head. "Time to get cleaned up and then start on breakfast," she said through a yawn as she stood up from her bed. Her pjs making hushed noises as she moved to the attached bathroom to wash her face and brush her hair and teeth. Her usually tamed waves were a total mess that made Josie simply shake her head tiredly before going and wetting it down and combing it. "What a mess," she mumbled as she looked at the slight indents on her face from the pillow. She threw her hair into a high ponytail and put on a headband to hold back her straight bangs away from her face. With her routine done and she was considerably more awake, she moved over to the foot of her bed and put on her slippers. She paused at the door and looked down at her pjs before shrugging her shoulders and walked out. "They've seen me in worse," was all she said as she walked to the communal kitchen.

She continued to stretch out her arms and neck as she walked into the kitchen and dining room before jumping slightly in shock when she spied Steve calmly reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. "Morning, Josie," he said with a smile at the slightly shocked woman.

"This is new. For the past two weeks I've been the first person in here," Josie said as she padded her way over to the super soldier.

"I figured I'd help make breakfast today. After all, can't keep Clint waiting," Steve teased as he peered around the side of his paper. Josie stuck her tongue out in a childish display causing Steve to give a chuckle. "You do realize that he's totally milking this right?" he asked as he folded up the paper.

"Oh I know, but I don't have the heart to tell him he's being a dork. Besides, I gave you breakfast in bed three days ago after you were stabbed in the leg by some random terrorist," Josie said as she gathered the ingredients.

"Yeah and I told you didn't have to because I was already healed enough to walk without an issue," Steve said with a smile. Josie simply shrugged as she grabbed the mixing bowl.

"Healed or not, you still deserved it. I'm going to be doing the same thing to anyone else that's seriously injured," Josie explained with a "duh" kind of tone. Steve simply shook his head with a smile as he grabbed the bacon to start frying it.

"Yeah but Clint only had cuts and bruises as well as a dislocated shoulder. Nothing that will prevent him from moving," Steve said. "Just admit it, you like him," Steve said with a smirk as Josie blushed lightly.

"No, I just enjoy spoiling you guys because no one else does," Josie said before frowning. "Ok so Tony has no problems spoiling himself but that's beside the point," she said with a giggle. Steve joined in with a few chuckles before simply smiling. "Plus I like cooking for you guys," she said with a smile. "My roommate never really cared about the 'domestic' stuff as she put it," Josie said as she put air quotes around domestic. Steve nodded in understanding.

"Clint punched a doctor yesterday," were the first words the two in the kitchen heard from a surprisingly awake Bruce Banner as he strolled in. Josie froze mid blending with a shocked look on her face. "Apparently the doc has been giving him and Natasha problems since day one of him working there, saying that they were too much trouble sometimes. I guess Clint got tired of it and almost broke his nose," Bruce said as he walked behind the two and grabbed himself a cup of coffee.

"That doesn't sound like something Clint would do. I thought he'd have more self-control then that," Josie said with a confused look on her face. She bit her lower lip lightly before meeting the narrowed gaze of Steve.

"Does Director Fury know of this?" Steve asked as he returned his attention to the frying bacon. Bruce nodded his head yes. "Which means we'll be getting a visit from him," Steve said with a small sigh.

"Do you know what the doctor said to make Clint punch him?" Josie asked as she took out a perfectly cooked waffle from the waffle iron. Bruce simply shrugged before walking over to the table to take his seat. "I'll ask when I drop off his breakfast I guess," she said with a shrug before going back to the waffles. Steve and Josie worked harmoniously in the kitchen and in no time the table had three different kind of waffles set out with bacon and eggs as well. By the time the last large serving plate was put down, Tony, Thor, and Natasha all walked in and smiled.

"You're going to spoil us Josie," Natasha said with a smile as she took the cup of coffee she was offered.

"I don't mind that in the least," Josie said with a smile before fixing two plates of food. "Hopefully by now I won't have to wake up Clint," she said with an exaggerated sigh as the others laughed.

"He's been coming for breakfast so I don't think you will. Though he may play possum just to get you to wake him up," Tony said with a cheeky smile. "Maybe you should try a kiss this time. You know like the prince does in Sleeping Beauty," Tony said with a laugh.

"Personally I'd throw a bucket of water," Bruce said with a shrug. "And Josie doesn't need to be kissing him," he growled. The others simply smiled in humor at the protective man. Josie watched the whole thing with suppressed giggles before she walked out and headed towards Clint's room.

"Clint, come open the door, my hands are a bit full," Josie said through the door. A small amount of shuffling could be heard before a solid thud of a body sounded and a few cuss words were thrown out. "See this is why you should clean your rooms," Josie teased after Clint opened the door rubbing his forehead lightly. "Sheesh, it's messier then the last time I was in here," she admonished before following the half asleep man back to his room where he promptly fell face first back on the bed. "Lazy much?" she teased as she maneuvered through the room.

"Between the pain of my shoulder and the irritation of the cuts on my back I got little to no sleep last night. So keep your witty remarks to yourself," Clint mumbled through the pillow before he turned his head to the side to look at Josie. "Nice pjs," he commented.

"Hey, I happen to like ducks thank you very much," Josie said before carefully putting the loaded breakfast tray down. She then proceeded to poke Clint in the side to get him to move over. "So why did you punch a doctor?" Josie asked as she sat on his messy bed on one of her legs. Clint groaned before sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

"Idiot has been giving me and Nat hell for months, figured I'd show him that he needed to keep his mouth shut," Clint said as he scrubbed at his face. He put his hands down only to have a shirt land squarely across his face. "What the hell?" he asked as he took the shirt off his face to see the blush on Josie's cheeks.

"Put a shirt on you goof. I will not have breakfast and conversation with a shirtless man," she said with a small smile. Clint shook his head before pulling the shirt on over his head.

"And here I thought you liked me shirtless," he teased before grabbing the plates off the tray and handing one to Josie. Josie stuck her tongue out with a giggle before grabbing the plate.

"There's more to the doctor punching and I know it," she said after taking a bite of her blueberry waffle. Clint rolled his eyes and finished his mouthful of egg.

"He also said he wouldn't mind if I got flatten by the Hulk," he said like he was commenting on the weather. Josie threw him a confused glance before going back to her breakfast.

"Why would he say that?" she asked.

"Because Bruce said that if I hurt you I'm going to have him and the other guy to deal with," Clint said with a shrug before he winced at the twinge his shoulder gave. "So is that like permission from him or do I have to actually ask him out right?" Clint asked a shocked Josie.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to play ignorant. Clint raised an eyebrow over the rim of his coffee mug that just screamed he knew she was playing. "That's the equivalent to getting permission, yes," Josie said with a sigh as she stared at her glass of juice.

"Come on Jojo, you and I have been flirting long enough for you to know that I like ya," Clint said as he set aside his empty plate and took hers. "So what'cha say?" he asked as he leaned down to look her in the eyes.

"Jojo?" she asked with a smile. Clint smiled back before nodding his head.

"Yep, and only I can use it," Clint said as he leaned back against the head board. He watched in amusement as Josie looked around his room with a frown before she got up and moved to his closet. "What are you doing?" he asked with a smile. He knew how much messes bothered her, but he couldn't help but smile at the slight wrinkling of her nose when she was annoyed at something.

"Why do you even have hangers if you never use them?" Josie asked as she looked in the empty closet.

"I use them when I remember or have the energy to clean," Clint said with a shrug.

"Well guess what, you have the energy to clean, so let's get to it," Josie said as she flashed him a smile before throwing another shirt at him. "Do you even know what's clean and what isn't?" she asked in a teasing tone. Clint got up from the bed and quietly walked over to the small woman who was too busy picking things up to notice him. He reached down and grabbed her around the shoulders and under the knees, causing a startled squeak to escape from her throat. "Clint!" she said loudly in shock.

"This isn't your mess to clean little lady, so why don't you just," Clint started to say as he walked over to his bed with Josie in his arms before he unceremoniously dropped her onto it, "have a seat and play 20 questions with me," he said with a satisfied smirk before turning around to finish picking up his clothes and putting them in the hamper. "So what's the situation with your parents? Dead, mentally unstable, never were around, alive and well?" Clint asked as he moved to the scattered boots lying around.

"They're alive and well. I just don't have the best of relationships with them that's all. I wanted to go traveling with Bruce and they wanted me to stay at home," Josie said with a slight frown. "I haven't heard from them in a few years. I know they're getting my letters, but apparently they don't care," she said with a small shrug as she picked at the comforter on Clint's bed.

"Hey, I didn't mean to bring up something bad, Jojo," Clint said as he kneeled in front of the bed.

"It's alright, time heals all wounds," Josie said with a smile at the nickname. "So what did you do before joining the mysterious S.H.I.E.L.D?" Josie asked.

"I was in the circus as a trick shooter. Trick Shot, my mentor, took me under his wing and taught me everything he knew. My brother, well he didn't like that I was the one being mentored so he left the circus. And then my mentor turned out to be a thief. And like they say, the rest is history. The next thing I know I'm getting recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D," Clint said with a simple shrug. "What's your favorite thing to do?" Clint asked as he plopped down next to Josie.

"I like to sketch when I have free time. My degree is actually in art," Josie said with a smile.

"Can I see some of your work sometime?" Clint asked in interest. He smiled when Josie nodded her head yes with a giggle.

"Other than archery, what do you like to do?" Josie asked as she moved one of the pillows to her lap to lean her elbows on it. Clint took a few moments to actually think about it before coming up blank.

"I don't really know. Whenever I have free time I'm at the range practicing," Clint said with a slight frown. "Maybe you can help me find something else to do," Clint said while looking straight at Josie.

"I wouldn't mind helping you with that," she said as she looked straight back before averting her eyes at the intensity in Clint's blue grey eyes. "I believe it's your turn," she said softly.

"Where would you like to go for our first date?" He asked as he laid down and put his hands behind his head. "And everything is an option, Jojo," he added as an afterthought.

"Umm…" Josie said as she tried to think of places she's wanted to visit since she came to live in New York with the Avengers. "I can't decide," she said with a laugh as she realized there were so many places she wanted to see. Clint laughed out right at her answer before reaching out to tug on Josie's wrist and bring her down next to him. She eeped quietly before rolling onto her side to face Clint.

"Well how about I surprise you then," Clint said as he rolled over to face her. "I'm sure I can think of something fun for us to do," he said with a smirk.

"Just as long as it's not a bar, I'm not much of a drinker and bars always make me nervous," she said with a serious tone. Clint nodded his head in understanding.

"Which reminds me; how old are you?" Clint asked when he realized that he didn't know her age. She covered her mouth to try and stop the laughter from bubbling forth before she just quit trying.

"I'm 22," she said through her laughter. "Now how about I get your age there mister," she said with a bright smile.

"God I feel like a cradle robber now. I'm 33," he said with a groan as he rolled onto his back to scrub at his face with hands. Josie just kept laughing before she leaned up on her elbow to look at Clint's covered face.

"If it makes you feel better, my grandparents are 11 years apart in age and they're still together," Josie said with a cheeky smile. Clint moved a couple of his fingers over so he can look at her between his fingers before rolling his visible eye.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better. I'm amazed I wasn't just flattened in the first place," Clint said before removing his hands to flop his arms out to the side and stared at Josie. "But I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth so I'm just going to enjoy our time together," he said with a smile.

"Well that's good. But you have a room to finish cleaning and I'm still in my duck pjs, so I'm going to take the dishes back to the kitchen and then go get dressed," Josie said as she sat up and reached to grab the breakfast tray before arms around her waist pulled her backwards. "What?" she asked after she got over the minor shock.

"I'll get the dishes. And wear something comfortable, we're going out today," Clint said before kissing her cheek and letting her up. Josie blushed a brilliant shade of pink before nodding her head and walking out. Clint let out a whoop of joy after he heard the door close. He fell back onto the bed and simply smiled before getting himself up to finish cleaning. "Today's going to be a good day," he said to himself.

**Wow this is a long chapter. And I didn't get as much personal stuff in about Josie as I hoped to. But there's always the date chapter so I guess that works. So I need your guys' opinions. Should the date go off without a hitch or should I have it be interrupted? Let me know what you think in your reviews or message me your ideas! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ya'll! This is just a brief little thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and followers! You guys are the reason why I write…well that and stupid muses won't leave me alone lol. So thanks everyone!**

**A.N.: Bold = text messages**

Chapter 7: Lack of Subtlety

"Bruce, take it easy. Josie is 22, she's a big girl," Natasha said as she relaxed on the couch flipping through channels. "Dammit Stark, don't you have any good stations?" she asked with a slight pout.

"I know she's 22," Bruce said from his place on the couch. "But that doesn't mean I can't look out for her," he said with a slight growl. Natasha rolled her eyes before going back to her channel surfing. The doors to the communal living room opened and Josie all but skipped in with a smile on her face. "Well don't you look cute," Natasha said as she looked at the purple floral sundress with a cream colored cardigan and flats. "Going out with Clint today?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know where we're going. He said that he's going to surprise me," Josie said as she walked over and hugged Bruce around the neck. "Will you stop glaring at your tea please? I think you're hurting its feelings," Josie said as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I'm not glaring at my tea," Bruce said with a growl. Josie just rolled her eyes and rubbed his shoulders.

"Sure you aren't Uncle Bruce," Josie said with a sigh of affection.

"Ok, I understand why you hate messes now," Clint said as he walked into the living room shrugging on a light weight jacket over his black t-shirt. "It takes way too long to clean," he said. His combat boots made little to no noise and his cargo pants swished together lightly. "Well well well, don't you look beautiful," Clint said as he looked at Josie with an appreciative smile. His smile grew as he watched her cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink. "Ready to go?" He asked. Josie nodded before saying goodbye to Natasha and Bruce. She giggled when Clint offered her his arm before taking it and letting the archer lead her out the doors. Tony, Thor, and Steve walked in before all three moved back a step at the violent glare they were receiving.

"OK for once, I can say that I didn't do it," Tony said as he held his hands up in peace. Steve and Thor cautiously made their way into the living room and noticed that Bruce's glare didn't follow them.

"Don't worry about him," Natasha said as she flipped through her magazine. "He's just not happy that Josie and Clint are going out on a date today," she said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah we walked past them. Clint said that they're heading to Central Park Zoo, one of the few places that weren't destroyed," Steve said as he sat down next to Natasha.

"That sounds like fun. Perfect first date activity," Natasha said as she gave a pointed look to Bruce. The others simply looked on confused before settling on just staying that way.

Josie stared out the window of the car that Clint rented from S.H.I.E.L.D. She looked at the various buildings that were in various states of repair. "Things certainly are rebuilding fast," Josie commented as she watched the workers.

"We tried to keep damage to a minimum, but that didn't work out so well," Clint said with a sheepish smile. "But at least the city is still standing," he joked with a smile. Josie simply shook her head with a smile.

"So why did you choose the zoo?" Josie asked as she turned to look at Clint.

"Well, first of all, I didn't want to give Bruce more reasons to dislike me for taking you somewhere where there aren't a lot of witnesses, and I thought it would be nice to just take a stroll, talk, and of course look at the animals," Clint explained with a shrug.

"Well I think it's a great idea," Josie said with a smile. She sat back in her seat and just fiddled with the ends of her ponytail.

"What's on your mind, JoJo?" Clint asked as he glanced over and saw the contemplative look on Josie's face. Josie sighed before resting her head on the head rest.

"Just trying to understand my uncle that's all," Josie said before shaking her head with another sigh. "But I'm not going to ruin today so don't worry about it," Josie said with a giggle. Clint simply smiled and took her left hand in his right.

"Bruce is just protective that's all," Clint reassured as he squeezed Josie's hand lightly. The drive to the zoo was filled with comfortable silence that was occasionally interrupted by Clint cussing at other drivers and Josie laughing at it all. But back at the tower, things weren't as easy going.

"Stop glaring holes in the clock, it's not going to make them come back any faster," Natasha said from behind her magazine. Bruce rolled his eyes before going back to his glaring.

"They went to the Central Park Zoo?" Bruce asked. Steve sighed before nodding his head yes. Bruce got up and walked determinedly out the doors towards the elevator. Natasha growled out a cuss word before reaching into her pocket and grabbing her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked as he watched Natasha text a quick message before sending it off.

"I'm warning Clint to the possibility of Bruce following them on their date," Natasha said before picking her magazine back up and finding her page.

Josie was leaning against the railing surrounding the cage that contained a few playful lemurs in it. Clint, who was laughing along with her as one of the lemurs threw the other off the branch, startled slightly at the buzzing noise his phone made. He reached into one of the various pockets on his cargos and pulled out his phone.

**Bruce just left the tower and is heading your way ~BW**

Clint rolled his eyes before texting back a quick thank you and focusing back on Josie who was looking at him in confusion.

"Do you have to go?" she asked as she looked at Clint's frown.

"Wha-No! Natasha just wanted to say have fun," Clint said with a laugh before walking with Josie to the next animal. Clint watched Josie with a smile on his face. His smile turned mischievous as he thought up the perfect plan. Josie turned to look at him and frowned when he winced slightly and rubbed at the shoulder that was dislocated.

"Are you ok hon?" Josie asked in worry. Clint nodded before exaggerating a wince.

"Just a few twinges, maybe if I stretch it out," Clint said before draping his arm across Josie's shoulder. "That's better," Clint said with a smirk as Josie just rolled her eyes.

"You know, you could have just done that in the first place. There's no need for the theatrics," Josie teased as she snuggled into Clint's side. Clint just shrugged and said it wasn't as much fun without the theatrics. They stopped by a few other animals before Clint's senses started to send him warning signals. He looked over his shoulder and saw Bruce trying to be discreet. Clint rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day and tried to keep Josie occupied. The date went off without a hitch, minus Clint constantly being aware of Bruce's eyes glaring holes into him the entire day. It was after dinner when the two decided to head back to the tower.

"Today was great. I can't remember the last time I went on a date that was this much fun," Josie said as Clint walked her to her rooms.

"Well I'm glad you had fun, JoJo," Clint said as Josie leaned against the wall next to her door. Clint moved so he was standing in front of her. "But I think I've earned a little something," he said as he leaned in and tapped his lips lightly. Josie blushed lightly and bit her lower lip.

"Do you now?" she asked as her smile grew when Clint leaned in further to her.

"Yep," he said his lips an inch away from hers. Their eyes were closing and their lips continued to get closer and closer…less than half an inch away. A loud throat clearing caused Clint to groan and lean his head back away from Josie who was sighing in disappointment.

"Did you guys have a good day?" Bruce asked as he casually walked up and stepped in between Clint and Josie.

"It was wonderful Uncle Bruce," Josie said as she threw an apologetic look to Clint over Bruce's shoulder.

"Well that's good to hear. Well, goodnight!" Bruce said with a smile as he walked away. Clint and Josie watched as Bruce turned the corner with raised eyebrows.

"Ok so maybe protective isn't the right adjective," Josie said with a sigh as she rubbed her temple.

"Don't worry about him," Clint said as he moved back to being in front of Josie. "Now, where were we?" Clint said before leaning back in.

"Goodnight Clint!" Bruce shouted from around the corner before disappearing again. Clint growled lightly but his growling was stopped when Josie leaned up and pecked his lips.

"Goodnight Clint," Josie said before going into her room, leaving a stunned Clint outside. Blinking rapidly, Clint walked to the living room in a daze.

"Looks like you had a good day," Natasha said as she sipped her soda and stretched out on the couch with her head on Steve's lap. "Clint?" she asked when she got no response. She smirked at the dazed look on his face. "Josie kissed you didn't she?" she teased.

"JoJo kissed me," he said as he sat down at the only available spot next to Tony.

"Wow, way to go JoJo, you caught Legolas off guard," Tony said as he brought his glass of scotch to take a drink. However, his drink was splashed over his face and down his shirt when Clint pushed to bottom of the glass roughly. "What the?" he spluttered.

"Don't call her JoJo," was all Clint said as he got up and walked to his now cleaned room. "Alright, so it does look better when it's clean," he sighed in defeat before going to bed with a smile on his face.

**So I combined a couple ideas I got from the reviews. I thought the interrupted kiss was the funniest part of the whole chapter. Let me know what ya'll want me to write next chapter! And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read! Thanks everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my readers! Tis I, Last-Babylonian, with an update! Bruce is in for a surprise when his docile and sweet God-Daughter decides that his over protectiveness is just too much! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: We Need to Talk

Josie was annoyed, no she was beyond annoyed. Bruce has now officially interrupted 5 kisses and a possible make out session and Josie was not amused. Clint was faring no better, but since he was part of the Avengers, he couldn't really cause a conflict. Plus, the Hulk was on Bruce's side so Clint just avoided that issue all together.

"Jojo, babe, just relax," Clint said as he wrapped his arms around Josie's waist. Josie was staring out at the city through the massive windows on the communal floor. "He'll calm down…hopefully," Clint said with a slight wince. "How long can he be against this anyways?" Clint asked as he nuzzled his nose along her bare throat.

"You'd be amazed," Josie said with a sigh. "He was in town when I had a boyfriend once. He acted no better than he is now. But now it's worse because Hulk doesn't like this relationship either," Josie said with an irritated growl that just didn't suit her.

"The others are trying to negotiate with him," Clint offered as a way of calming the annoyed woman that was currently twitching in anger in his arms.

"That's clearly working Clint," Josie said as she spun around in his arms and faced him. "He's not going to change at all. He still sees me as the tiny little girl who wrote 'left' and 'right' on the bottom of her shoes," Josie said with an exhausted tone.

"Wait, you did that? Nevermind," Clint said before quickly changing back to the topic at hand. "Maybe you should prove to him that you aren't that little girl anymore," he suggested. Josie just sighed as she thumped her forehead on Clint's collar bone. Clint rubbed a hand up and down her back in soothing circles while gripping her hip with his other hand.

"You're absolutely right," Josie said after a few moments of just basking in the feel of Clint's arms. "I have to prove it to him, somehow," Josie said as she brought her head back up and smiling. "You're a genius!" Josie said before leaning in and kissing Clint soundly on the lips. "I gotta go!" Josie said after she pulled back and out of his arms. Clint watched as she dashed out of the living room, her polka-dotted converse slipping slightly as she turned a corner too fast.

"If I'm such a genius, then why didn't I get more than just that kiss?" Clint shouted after her. Josie just turned around and stuck her tongue out before continuing her journey to the labs.

The labs would have been impressive to anyone if they weren't Stark. But of course, even he could find something to complain about.

"Jarvis, where did that wrench go?" Tony asked the AI as he worked on his suit. Bruce just shook his head as he returned to his own project.

"It's right next to you, sir," Jarvis' clip British accent said. Tony growled before grabbing said wrench and worked on his suit with new vigor. "Sir, it appears that Ms. Barker is heading to the labs at a very fast rate," Jarvis said. If an AI could sound confused, Jarvis would have been the most confused AI out there.

"Josie? She never comes down here," Bruce said with a quirked eyebrow of confusion. Before the two scientists could further question Josie's actions, she came through the lab doors. "What's up, Josie?" Bruce asked as he stared at his God-daughter. Josie, who was bent over at the waist panting, sent a quick glare to her God-father before straightening back up.

"We need to talk," Josie said once she regained her breath.

"Josie, I'm a bit busy right now. Can we talk after I finish my work?" Bruce said before turning back to his computer screen not waiting for Josie to reply.

"No, now!" Josie said before she rushed over and grabbed Bruce's ear. With a mighty tug, Josie led Bruce through the lab doors with him shouting out about how her grip was painful. Tony watched this with amusement clearly written on his face.

"The second most attacked spot by women…the ear. Poor Bruce, he's in for it," Tony said before turning back to his suit.

"Josie, can you please let go!" Bruce said as he followed Josie through the hallway till they reached the door for the stairs. "Josie!" Bruce shouted, finally snapping Josie out of her trance. Josie dropped her death grip on his ear, allowing Bruce to rub at it in pain. "What's going on?" he asked in utter confusion as he watched Josie open the door for the stairs.

"In, we need to talk," Josie said in the strictest tone she could manage. Bruce, deciding that playing along was safer for his ears, went into the stairwell with no comment. "Sit," Josie said once they were both in the stairwell. Bruce once again did as instructed.

"Are you finally going to answer my question as to what is going on?" Bruce ventured when Josie stayed standing with her arms folded under her bust with a hip popped.

"Has Clint hurt me?" Josie asked. Bruce just raised an eyebrow and frowned at the off-the-wall question.

"He better not have," Bruce growled. His growling ceased when he saw Josie narrow her hazel eyes sharply.

"The correct answer is no," Josie said. "Has Clint done anything inappropriate to me?" she asked before Bruce could reply to the first comment.

"Not that I'm aware of. Though his hands do tend to slide lower then I'd like them to," Bruce said in slight anger. "Will you tell me what this is all about?" he asked in irritation.

"Clint has not done anything inappropriate to me. And his hands do not stray to anywhere that I don't allow," Josie said with heat. "Clint has been nothing but a gentleman to me and I don't understand why you feel the need to prevent every little affectionate thing he does!" Josie shouted in frustration as she threw her hands out to the sides.

"This is what everything is about?" Bruce asked in amusement. "Josie, I know Clint is a good guy. I willingly fight alongside him because I know he has everyone's back. I don't get why you're getting so upset about small things," Bruce said with a shrug.

"Small things? Small things would be you interrupting a kiss the first time when Clint brought me to my rooms after our first date. Small things would be the occasional text during a date to check up. No, you're purposefully going and interrupting the time Clint and I are together. Why are you being so ridiculously protective?" Josie said in as calm a voice as she could when she wanted nothing more than to shout.

"I'm not being over protective, Josie. I'm just keeping an eye on you. _You_ are here because of _me_. _You_ were attacked because of _me_. So pardon me for wanting to make sure that you're alright when you're not in the tower with the rest of us," Bruce said before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"When I'm not in the tower, I'm with someone from here. Be it Clint when we go on dates, or with Steve when we grocery shopping, or Natasha when we go and have a girls' day. I am never on my own. I'm not a little girl anymore, Uncle Bruce," Josie pleaded when she saw the signs of her God-father shutting down and not paying attention.

"I know you're not a little girl anymore! I see that every day! I see that you've grown up without me being there and I see that you've grown up to be who you are! You think I don't realize that I missed out on you growing up because of the other guy?!" Bruce snapped. He stood up and started to pace the small landing of the stair well. "I've missed so much of you growing up that I don't want to miss anything else!" he shouted in frustration. Josie just stayed calm, knowing that if she grew angry, then she'd be having this talk with the Hulk, and not her Uncle.

"Uncle Bruce, you didn't miss anything. You avoided my confusing teen years that drove Mom and Dad nuts," Josie said softly from her place near the door. "And I know that you became like my second Dad when my parents and I started fighting. But you need to let me be a woman, and not a little girl. And women my age date," Josie said. She carefully approached her Uncle.

"I understand that, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Bruce said, his rage slowly calming. "I just don't want to lose you just after I got you back into my life," Bruce said softly as he looked up at his God-daughter.

"You're not going to lose me, Uncle Bruce. I'm going to stay right here where you can be an active part of my life again. But you have to let me be a part of everyone else's lives too, even if it's romantically. Clint and I have tried being patient and letting you get used to the idea of us together, but you have to give us something in return. You have to let us go on dates and not have you follow us," Josie said with a cheeky smile as she watched Bruce blush.

"You knew about that?" He asked sheepishly.

"Clint knew right away that you were behind us at the zoo," Josie said with a giggle. "I love you, Uncle Bruce. And I would do everything I could for you. But you have to do this for me," Josie said softly. Bruce just sighed in defeat when he realized that he lost the argument.

"Fine, you win," he said with a defeated smile. Josie squealed in joy and hugged her Uncle close and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I suppose I should apologize to Clint, huh?" he asked in a dead tone. Josie pulled back from the hug to give her Uncle a 'what do you think?' look. "Fine, I'll go apologize now," he said with a put-upon sigh. Josie just rolled her eyes as she watched Bruce leave the stairwell.

Bruce found Clint on the range that Stark added. He watched quietly as the archer let arrow after arrow fly through the air and land in the dead center of each bullseye.

"What can I do for you, Bruce?" Clint asked without turning to face the scientist. Bruce took that as an invitation to come further into the shooting range.

"Josie and I had a conversation a few moments ago," Bruce started before he abruptly cut himself off. Clint made an interested noise in the back of his throat before letting an arrow soar through the air and land with a solid 'thunk'. "Yeah, and um…" Bruce started. Clint took pity on the poor scientist and turned to face him.

"No need to apologize, Bruce. I know you and Hulk care for her a lot, so naturally you're going to be protective. But understand this, Jojo is safe with me. I won't let anything happen to her if I can help it. And if something does happen to her while she's with me, then I'll willing take any punishment you and Hulk are willing to give. So…friends?" Clint said as he put his hand out. Bruce just smiled in relief and shook the hand that was offered.

"Friends," Bruce said before turning and heading back out of the range. Clint just smiled and turned back to his practice.

**And there you have it ladies and gents! Bruce, though reluctant to accept it, finally agreed to give Josie and Clint space. And give it up for Josie for taking the initiative! Let me know what you guys want to happen next chapter! And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again I prove that I suck at updating on a regular basis. But I assure you that this chapter was worth the wait…I hope. So here it is, the chapter in which we discover who is after Bruce! And how much the Hulk cares for Josie. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Hulk's Day Out

Josie stood holding a cup of tea in both her hands and smiling. The Avengers were all digging in to a simple breakfast while chatting about anything and everything. Even Clint was there, though he still looked as though he was going to fall asleep any second.

"Josie, why are you just standing there? Come and join us over here," Steve said when he noticed her just watching from the kitchen. Josie's smile grew as she walked over to join the others at the table, taking the seat between Bruce and Clint.

"You gonna stay awake there, Clint?" Josie teased as she leaned over to give him a quick kiss to his cheek. She got a garbled response in return. "So Uncle Bruce, I was thinking," Josie started to say.

"Uh oh, should I be worried?" Bruce teased with a smile. Josie pouted and stuck her tongue out with a giggle.

"No. I was thinking that you and I spend the day together. I think it'd be fun if we just spent some time together. After all, the last time we spent some time together was before you left for research," Josie suggested as she leaned against her uncle's side.

"That sounds like a great idea. But I think in order for us to go out you should change out of your pajamas," Bruce teased as he poked Josie in the side causing her to squeak and jump. Everyone chuckled as Josie stuck her tongue out.

"Well the pans are cleaned, so all you guys have to do is put plates and such in the dishwasher," Josie said before she got up to go get dressed for a day out with her Uncle. She received nods and verbal acknowledgements to her comment before she made it to the elevator. "What to wear?" Josie asked aloud as she stood in front of her open closet.

"Might I recommend an outfit?" the computerized British voice of JARVIS asked. Josie looked up at the ceiling, figuring that would be the best place to look when addressing JARVIS.

"Feel free to JARVIS," Josie said as she went back to staring at her open closet.

"I recommend the dark wash jean skirt with the polka dotted leggings, the coral high top converse, a cream colored tank top, and your favorite hoodie," JARVIS suggested. "It is comfortable enough to spend the day walking," the AI added.

"JARVIS, you should really be a fashion consultant," Josie said as she grabbed the clothing items and shoes.

"If only the others would listen to me," JARVIS said in what sounded like an exasperated tone. Josie just giggled before going to get herself ready. Meanwhile, Bruce was waiting for Josie in the living room watching TV with the few that didn't run off after breakfast, meaning that he was sitting with Steve and Clint, who was still looking decidedly tired.

"So what are you thinking of doing with Josie, Bruce?" Steve asked as a commercial came on. Bruce shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll probably just wander around. Maybe I'll take her to one of the art museums that are around here. We'll probably just wing it," Bruce replied before poking Clint who was leaning towards him. "Clint, wake up already. You've had coffee and breakfast. You should be more awake then this," Bruce said after Clint startled awake briefly at the contact.

"Mornings suck, therefore I see no reason to be fully awake for them," Clint mumbled as he rested his head on the back of the couch. Bruce and Steve simultaneously rolled their eyes at the archer. "And this morning just got better," Clint said, significantly perking up. The two looked behind the couch to see Josie walking down the few steps towards the couch.

"I see you're finally awake and functioning," Josie teased as she walked up behind Clint. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Don't give me that look," Josie said with a smile as Clint frowned at her. "Ready to go?" Josie asked her Uncle as she stood back up. Bruce nodded and got up from the couch. "I shall see you later, don't get yourself into any trouble," Josie said to Clint as she leaned back down and gave him a real kiss. "And Steve, please ask Natasha out already. You two are both driving me crazy," Josie said as she gave Steve a hug from behind. Steve blushed and stuttered causing everyone to laugh at the poor Captain.

"So where shall we go?" Bruce asked as he wrapped an arm around his niece's shoulder. Josie just shrugged and looked up at her uncle with a smile.

"Wherever the wind takes us," Josie said. Bruce just chuckled and led his niece around Manhattan. He showed her around all the tourist areas and then they just walked around till lunch. "How about that tiny café we passed a few minutes ago?" Josie suggested when she was asked what to have for lunch.

"Sounds like a plan," Bruce said as he turned around and lead Josie back to the café. "So do you think you're ever going to have your own art show?" Bruce asked after Josie and he were seated. For the whole morning they spent talking about what they have been up to.

"I don't know. It would be nice to show my work, but I mostly got my degree so mom and dad would leave me be about getting a college education," Josie sighed as she fiddled with the straw in her tea.

"Well maybe you can talk Tony into letting you set up a show somewhere?" Bruce said in encouragement. "Has Clint seen your work yet?" he asked conversationally.

"Oh no, not yet, it hasn't come up since the morning of our first date. So when are you finally going to settle down huh?" Josie asked with a slight smile.

"Uh, not for a long time, hon. Besides, with the Other Guy, it's not exactly a smart idea," Bruce said while looking down at the table. Josie frowned in worry as she leaned her head down to look at her Uncle's face.

"Hulk likes me and the others. I think since he's getting out more often, he's been less volatile. And I'm sure that whoever you find will understand. You shouldn't let him hold you back," Josie said quietly in reassurance. "And I think Tony is already planning on hooking you up with someone," Josie said with a slight smile and a tilt of her head. Bruce just shook his head with a chuckle. His chuckling stopped though when he saw some suspicious looking guys walk into the café. Josie noticed the sudden change and looked towards the door as well. "Maybe we're overreacting?" Josie said with hope.

"I don't think so, hon," Bruce said. His thoughts were proven correctly when the guys saw Bruce and smiled in a disturbing way. "Josie, I want you to get out of here. Right. NOW!" Bruce shouted as the thugs rushed towards Bruce and Josie's table with guns drawn. Josie bolted for the only exit, getting tripped by some of the other people running away from the now jolly green giant imitator and the goons who were being thrown about. Josie scrambled towards the counter and hid behind it before she was seen by the goons who came rushing in.

She peered over the counter top and watched in slight fear as the new goons appeared to be far more organized then the first batch. Thinking quickly, Josie grabbed her phone and sent an S.O.S text to Clint before ducking back down.

Things at the tower were slow before Clint's phone went off. Quirking a brow he grabbed his phone before dropping it suddenly and rush out of the living room towards the armory to get his bow and quiver. "JARVIS tell everyone there's an emergency and that the Hulk is out," Clint said quickly as he strapped on his arm braces and finger guards. Everyone met back in the living room and asked what was going on. "Josie and Bruce were attacked and the Hulk is on a rampage," Clint said in explanation.

"Well then let's get going!" Tony shouted before taking off from the balcony. They arrived at the now destroyed café where they could see that Hulk was fighting off capture. "Call it Cap," Tony said as they surveyed the situation.

"Alright we need to get civilians out of the area and then help Hulk out," Steve said with authority before everyone nodded and moved in. Civilians were quickly moved away from the area and the team moved on to fighting the uniformed goons. Clint looked around and spotted movement behind the counter that somehow remained intact. He smirked when he saw Josie pop up over the counter and quickly look around.

Josie had grabbed a leg from a busted chair and was using it to knock out the guys that Hulk threw towards the counter. She stood up over the counter and swung the leg down onto one of the goons head, knocking him unconscious and looking proud of herself. With the rest of the Avengers helping the Hulk, the goons were quickly taken care of.

"Hulk, you can calm down now!" Steve shouted to the still roaring behemoth. Josie cautiously picked her way around the rubble to the team.

"I got this Captain," Josie said, surprising the others who didn't know she was still in the area. "Hulk! It's time to stop smashing!" Josie said as she walked right up to him and put her hands on her hips. The Hulk instantly stopped roaring and looked down at the petite woman.

"Hulk like smash," he said in what would pass as a whining tone as he held up a lamp post he pulled up. Josie just crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's time to stop. Now don't argue with me, mister, and put the lamp post down," Josie said in a no nonsense tone. The Hulk immediately followed the request and put the lamp post down with a sigh. The others just watched in shock as Josie calmly walked up to the now pointing Hulk and rubbed his humongous hand. "Oh don't look like that, you can smash again some other time," Josie said with a soft smile. "Now can I please have my uncle back?" Josie asked in a sweet tone. The Hulk nodded before shrinking back down and returning to Bruce. Josie looked behind her at the others. "Did anyone bring clothes for him?" she asked. Thor nodded and handed the clothes that were brought over. "Thank you," she said before handing them to Bruce. She turned around and saw the slightly shocked faces. "What? I told everyone that the Hulk likes me," she said with a shrug.

"Jameson, status report!" a radio sounded off loudly from one of the goons. The other's looked over and Natasha pulled a radio out of one of the pockets. "Jameson! I want a report! Is the Hulk in your possession?!" the voice shouted in an irritated manner.

"Wait a minute, I recognize that voice," Tony said as he walked over and grabbed the radio. "Yeah uh, Jameson isn't going to be answering anytime soon," Tony said in a light tone with a smile. "May I ask who this is?" he said in a cheery voice.

"Stark!" the voice shouted before a crash could be heard and then nothing.

"Apparently he didn't want to chat," Tony said with a shrug.

"You said you recognized that voice," Clint chimed in from his spot at Josie's side.

"Yeah, it was Ross," Tony said with a slight growl. Natasha glared at the ground, Steve and Thor looked confused, Clint narrowed his eyes, and Josie's eyes widened.

"General Ross teamed up with someone just to get Banner," Natasha hissed before clenching her fists tightly. Josie started to shake in fear.

"I thought he didn't know where Uncle Bruce was," Josie said in a scared voice. Clint wrapped his arms around her, trying to offer some comfort.

"At least we can put a face to the threat. This makes our job easier," Clint assured in a soothing way. "But I think we've all had enough excitement for one day. Let's go home," Clint said to the group. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed home to catch their breaths and come up with a game plan.

**Now we know who's after Bruce. And who else but the guy that already wants to capture the Hulk, General Ross. So let me know what should happen in the next chapter! And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finals are over and I can become a typing ninja! From now till January 14, when college starts up again, I shall be giving you, my beloved readers, a constant stream of updates! Consider it like a Christmas present. And if you don't celebrate Christmas, then it's a special holiday treat! And if you don't celebrate anything, then just enjoy! So here it is, the long waited update! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Agent Who?

Josie found herself surprisingly alone in the Avenger's tower communal living room. Her uncle and Tony were down in the labs doing who knows what, Steve and Thor were fighting, and Clint and Natasha were down on the firing range practicing their aim. So Josie opted for a quiet afternoon sketching and enjoying some instrumental music. Her peace however was interrupted by the elevator doors opening to reveal an average looking man with a slightly receding hairline and calm grey eyes.

"Hello, can I help you?" Josie asked politely as she set her sketch book aside and stood up to greet the nondescript man. The man just blinked in confusion before his mask of indifference slammed back down.

"Hello, I'm Agent Phil Coulson. May I ask who you are?" Phil introduced himself before questioning the young girl.

"Oh! I'm Josetta Barker, Dr. Banner's niece. It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Coulson," Josie said as she offered her hand for a handshake. Phil just gave a half smile and took her hand for a firm handshake.

"Now I remember hearing about you. I hear that you and Dr. Banner were attacked yesterday," Phil said. Josie just shuffled her bare feet a little before replying.

"Yeah, we were. We found out that General Ross was the one who sent the men," Josie said with a sigh. "But the others promised that he'll be found and I have all the faith in them," Josie said with a bright smile. "Can I get you anything?" Josie offered as she walked over to the kitchen area.

"Water would be nice, thank you," Phil replied as he followed the petite woman. "So how have things been around here? I understand that you've been her for a little over a month," Phil asked before thanking Josie for the glass of water.

"I don't think all that much has changed. Tony and my Uncle are still science nerds and blow up something once in a while. Thor and Steve are still confused about certain things from this time and ask a lot of questions, Thor more so than Steve. And Clint and Natasha are still the scary S.H.I.E.L.D agents with deadly aim," Josie replied with a smile. "How are things at S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Josie asked in genuine interest. "All that I've been hearing is that repairs are still underway and that they don't know where Ross is," Josie said lightly.

"That's about it actually. I've been on medical leave for a bit now and I decided to check in with the Avengers. I'm to be their liaison with S.H.I.E.L.D.," Phil said as he took a seat at the table.

"Well then I'm glad that you're alright and out of medical. The team was in medical for a little bit after a sea monster thing attacked and Clint and Natasha kept trying to escape. And Clint punched a doctor but that was after all of us left," Josie told the Agent with a giggle.

"And why exactly did Agent Barton punch a doctor?" Phil asked as though it was a common occurrence.

"The doctor told him that he hopes Clint gets squished by the Hulk for flirting with me," Josie replied with a shrug before she sipped her iced tea. Phil just shook his head.

"That sounds like something Clint would take offense to. Where is everyone by the way?" Phil asked as he looked around the living room.

"What, is my company boring you?" Josie teased. Phil just gave his signature half smile. "Clint and Natasha are on the firing range, Steve and Thor were in the gym boxing, and my uncle and Tony were in the lab last I checked with JARVIS," Josie replied.

"I should probably inform them of my new post as their liaison. JARVIS, will you ask the Avengers to come to the communal living room please?" Phil asked the AI.

"Of course Agent Coulson," the British AI replied. Josie and Phil moved to the communal room and Josie picked up her sketch book back up and continued her sketch of hawk she started. The duo didn't have long to wait before all the Avengers came walking through the elevator doors complaining about being interrupted during whatever activities they were doing. All complaints stopped when they spotted Phil Coulson standing in the middle of the living room. Clint and Natasha were the first to react as they rushed over to the Agent and all but engulfed him in a hug.

"The hell?! Agent is alive! He must be a zombie!" Tony freaked out while the others just stared in disbelief. Josie just watched in confusion.

"I am not a zombie Mr. Stark. I did die, but the medic team was able to bring me back and stabilize me. I've been recuperating for this past month," Phil responded after he was released from the bear hug the two assassins put him in. "I am to be the liaison between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers," Phil continued.

"It is glorious to know that you are alive Son of Coul!" Thor shouted in joy before lifting the smaller man and hugging him. Phil's eyes bugged out at the sudden affection before he was placed on the ground and he could put his indifferent mask back on.

"Yeah, great to see you alive and well Agent. Now if you don't mind, Bruce and I were in the middle of an experiment that we should get back to," Tony said as he walked over and patted Phil on the back before walking back to the elevator. Bruce smiled and did the same as Tony before heading over to join the billionaire.

"Welcome back Sir, it's great to have you back," Steve said as he shook Phil's hand.

"Not to interrupt the apparently meaningful moment between everyone, but will someone please explain to me what is going on?" Josie piped up from her spot on the couch. Clint chuckled before walking over to her and flopping down next to her.

"Babe, this is Agent Phil Coulson, one of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever seen. And he was mine and Natasha's handler before he was reassigned to all of the Avengers. He was stabbed and we believed that he was dead for a month," Clint explained as he pulled Josie into his side to kiss her temple. Josie just sat there in confusion before just settling on the fact that this was a happy moment for everyone.

"I still don't get everything but I'm ok with that. I'll just enjoy the fact that everyone is happy," Josie said with a smile before she cuddled further into Clint. "Welcome to the Avenger's Tower Agent Coulson, I hope you find it as amusing as I do," Josie said to Phil with a bright smile.

"I have a feeling I'll be having an ulcer very soon," Phil replied and everyone just laughed in response.

**Coulson lives! And I don't care if anyone has a problem with it. Let me know what I should write next! And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I once again prove that I suck at updating on a regular basis. But this is my last week of break before starting my last semester for my Associates so I'm going to be typing like crazy. So hopefully you guys haven't been thinking I've abandoned my stories. Now, enough with this stuff that no one really reads; on to the story!**

Chapter 11: Girl's Day Out

Natasha and Pepper quietly snuck into Josie's bedroom with matching smiles. The unsuspecting blonde was not aware of their presences as she continued to sleep on. Natasha moved to one side while Pepper moved to the other side and with a silent countdown, Natasha and Pepper both jumped on the bed in a show of rare childishness and shocked the poor woman awake.

"What the heck?!" Josie shouted in shock as she bolted upright and wide awake due to adrenaline. "Natasha!" Josie said loudly at the smirking red head.

"Get up, we're having a girl's day out," Natasha said as she got up and smacked one of Josie's legs that was still under the blankets. "Oh, this is Pepper Potts, Stark's girlfriend slash babysitter," Natasha said as she pointed out the strawberry blonde who was smiling on the other side of the bed.

"Hi, sorry that you're meeting me in such a state," Josie said as she indicated her slightly messed up hair and pjs. Pepper just shrugged before getting off the bed to join Natasha at Josie's closet. "Ugh, it's not even 8 yet. Why are we up this early for a girl's day?" Josie grumbled as she made her way out from under the blankets and stretched.

"We're going out to breakfast and then spending the day shopping and driving the guys nuts by sending photos of us in sexy outfits," Natasha said as she moved hangers full of clothing around to find something for Josie to wear.

"Natasha is tired of Steve not taking the initiative to ask her out so she's taking matters into her own hands," Pepper said as she pulled out a corset laced top. "This is totally hot, you have to tell me where you got it," Pepper said as she admired the black and purple top. Natasha joined Pepper in admiring before going back into the closet to find a pair of jeans. "You're so wearing this today," Pepper said as she walked over to the bed and laid the shirt on it. "Please tell me you have black heels to wear with this," Pepper begged. Josie, throughout all of this, was taking care of her morning routine and so walked out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth nodding that she did indeed have black heels.

"Found them. Why haven't you worn this kind of stuff yet? Everything I've seen so far has been cute but not sexy," Natasha asked as she held up a pair of pants and a skirt side-by-side. Josie held up a finger in the universal 'one minute' signal before going back into the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth.

"If I wear something sexy, my uncle will flip his lid," Josie explained as she went to her small dresser and grabbed a bra. Pepper and Natasha nodded in understanding at her explanation. "Should I go and stick with the darker sexy look that shirt screams or should I counteract it with something else?" Josie asked as she looked through her jewelry and make up. She turned around and saw that both woman had quirked eyebrows that screamed 'what do you think?'. "Darker sexy look, got it," Josie said with a giggle. Between the three women, all of them were out of the tower in record time and heading to breakfast.

"Shopping spree is being gratefully paid for by Tony, so don't worry about prices. Tony insists that we have fun today. Besides, there's going to be a gala that all the Avengers have to go to, so one thing we're looking for is dresses for it," Pepper said as she delicately sipped her coffee. Josie just shrugged with a faraway look. "Earth to Josie," Pepper teased. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"I'm just wondering how the guys will feel when there's no breakfast waiting for them," Josie replied with a smile. Natasha snorted before diving into her omelet.

"Clint will get up, realize there's no breakfast, complain, and then go back to bed. The others will forage for themselves," Natasha said after finishing her bite. Josie and Pepper giggled at the image of the guys not liking the idea of no breakfast. Breakfast was spent in easy conversation as the girls really got to know one another and laughed about the guys in their lives. "Alright, let's get started on riling our men up and shopping," Natasha said with an evil smirk as she got out her phone and readied it to take pictures.

"Josie first, we should give Clint a reason to get up this morning," Pepper teased with a smile. Josie just laughed along with the girls before posing for a photo and following what the other women said for her to pose. Her hair was left and slightly curled to give it a fuller look. Her hazel eyes were accented with a smokey purple eyeshadow combination and the corset top in purple with black accents dipped just low enough to entice the eye. Her gothic cross with the solitary diamond on a purple ribbon stood out against her pale skin and the dark wash jeans left nothing to the imagination. The black, strappy heels helped to make her legs look longer and finished the look off. Her 'come hither' eyes and smile made the girls grin wickedly in return. With the picture taken, Natasha quickly sent it to Clint before telling Pepper to take Josie's place in front of the camera. Pepper's look was just as daring with a deep red tank top and black pinstripe vest on the top. Her hair was up in a classy but messy style and her eyes were outlined in black with grey and red eyeshadow making her eyes appear cat like. The dark jeans and red and black peep toe heels made her look downright dangerous. And her silver heart jewelry added a more classy appearance to her look. Pepper threw a sassy smirk to the camera and the photo was taken quickly.

"Alright, Natasha, you're turn," Josie said as she snatched Natasha's phone and lined up the phone for the best shot. Natasha left her hair in its natural state and wore a halter top in a deep blue shade with a silver design starting at the bottom and curling up to just under her bust in intricate filigree. The dark wash denim skirt hugged her legs in a sinful fashion and the strappy silver heels made her legs look like they went on for miles. Her eyes were done in a smokey blue style with a cat eye eyeliner accent to just make her look deadly gorgeous. Natasha sent a flirty smirk to the camera and Josie captured the image perfectly. "Prepare for messages saying we're cruel," Josie said with a laugh as she handed Natasha her phone back.

Back at the tower, Steve, Tony, and a surprisingly awake Clint all had their phones go off. Steve struggled with his for a moment before finally figuring it out. He turned a bright shade of red and dropped his phone in shock. Tony was open mouthed, staring at his phone in shock. Clint quirked an eyebrow at his teammates before looking at the picture he received. His eyes bugged out and his mouth gaped open as he stared at the photo.

"Did you two get pictures too?" Steve mumbled as he saw the other two were both in shock. They nodded simultaneously. "Do any of you know why?" Steve asked as he picked up his phone and stared at the picture of Natasha that graced his phone.

"Probably to torture us while they're shopping," Tony whined before sending a message to his girlfriend calling her cruel.

"I'm with Tony on this one Cap. The girls are just being cruel and unusual because we're male and they know we can't help but drool," Clint said as he continued to admire the image of Josie on his phone. "Better hide this before Bruce comes in," Clint said as he quickly saved it to his phone and then sent a message to Josie claiming unfair.

The girls were all laughing at the texts they got back for the pictures before continuing with their plans for the day. "If Steve doesn't ask me out on a date, then I am going to say screw it to his beliefs and ask him out myself," Natasha said with a slight growl as she browsed through dresses on a rack. Josie giggled and Pepper just shrugged her shoulders. "Don't get me wrong, the old school beliefs are dead sexy, but utterly frustrating sometimes," Natasha said while taking a dress of the rack to get a closer look at it. Deciding she didn't like it as much as she thought she put it back on the rack.

"At least Steve has manners. I love Tony, but sometimes it'd be nice if he acted like a gentleman and was romantic for even a day. But I still love him, rudeness and snark included," Pepper said as she held up a one shoulder, maroon dress and gave it a critical eye.

"At least both don't act like a tornado when they enter a room. Clint's rooms are always a mess. But he does clean it up, or at least tries to, when we spend time in his rooms," Josie said as she looked a purple gown.

"You certainly seem to be drawn to Clint's colors," Natasha teased as she saw Josie hold up a purple strapless dress. "I think that's one reason why Clint keeps saying not fair with every picture we've sent. You're always in his colors, even now you are. Bet you ten to one he's turned on by now," Natasha said with a smirk before laughing. Pepper and Josie joined in and saying that Steve probably has permanently turned red with what they sent him of Natasha. They all agreed that Tony was probably bragging about the pictures he was getting of Pepper.

The girls returned to the tower around 9 and went to their rooms to put away their purchases. Josie walked into her rooms not expecting anything to happen that was unusual. But she really needed to learn that Clint will do whatever he wants without any warning. As Josie sashayed into her living room she was immediately pushed against a wall with hot lips attached to hers and rough hands grabbing at her sides. She tensed momentarily before she caught the smell of Clint's cologne and surrendered to the kiss.

Clint was downright feverish with his kisses as he invaded her mouth and took control of the willing Josie. He groaned lowly at the feel of her nails lightly scratching at his scalp before yanking his mouth away from hers and attaching them to her neck. Josie bit her lower lip hard and grabbed at Clint's collar to yank him back to her lips. Clint ran a hand down her thigh before grabbing behind her knee and hiking her leg up and over his hip. Josie whimpered lightly into the heated kiss before ripping herself away to breathe. Clint rested his forehead against hers as they both calmed their breathing down.

"You are going to be the death of me. One more picture and I was going to go and find you," Clint breathed harshly as he dipped his head back down to kiss at her neck. Josie laughed breathlessly and then sighed as Clint suckled at her neck.

"You leave a mark and my uncle with have a conniption fit," Josie warned without really caring. Clint just bit down lightly on the skin between his teeth before relenting and moving his head away from her neck. "And that was the point of the pictures," Josie said softly. Her eyes were half lidded and her pupils slightly dilated.

"Well if having me attack you was the goal, I say mission accomplished," Clint said with a cheeky grin. "Between the pictures themselves and the fact that you were wearing my colors drove me nuts," Clint said before kissing Josie again and leaving her breathless. Josie braced herself on Clint's shoulders before jumping lightly and wrapping her other leg around Clint's waist. "Don't tempt me woman, I am at a breaking point right now," Clint growled out through clenched teeth, moving his hands underneath her and bringing her closer.

"Maybe that's what I want. My bed is way too big for its own good and far too cold. Care to help me fix that issue?" Josie whispered into Clint's ear before biting the lobe of it and tugging. Clint's only reply was a deep growl before he yanked her off the wall and walked to Josie's bedroom.

**Wowsers that scene just got away from me lol. But that's why this story is rated T for teen! Hopefully you enjoyed my little feminine warfare chapter. The next chapter will star Steve and Natasha with just a smidge of Pepperony and Clint/Josie. And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am on a roll with my updating! So not to waste any time, on with the story!**

Chapter 12: Straight to the Point

Natasha was making her way to the gym for an early morning workout, not expecting anyone to be in the gym. Her surprise briefly showed on her face before her mask was back in place when she saw that Steve was in the gym at the punching bag. "Good morning, Steve. I didn't think anyone would be down here this early," Natasha said as she strolled over to one of the benches to put her bag down.

"Oh! Good morning Natasha," Steve said with a deep blush. Natasha breathed deeply to prevent herself from blowing up uncharacteristically. With another deep breath, Natasha began her stretches. "Um, can I ask you something?" Steve stuttered out as he paused in his punching.

"Go ahead," Natasha said as she kept stretching. She watched in slight amusement as Steve shuffled nervously before finally sighing.

"Why…why did you send me those pictures?" Steve finally mumbled out. Natasha paused in her stretching before standing up straight and staring at him.

"You're seriously asking that? I…I can't believe that even when I'm being so obvious you still don't get it!" Natasha shouted in a rare show of frustration before she stormed off in anger. Steve just watched her go in confusion. Natasha stormed her way down to the elevator and then tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the elevator to arrive at the communal floor. Before the doors even fully opened, she was storming out of the elevator to the kitchen. "Is everyone awake earlier then they should be?" Natasha asked when she saw Pepper and Josie in the kitchen sipping coffee.

"I'm going to be heading to a meeting in Washington DC soon so that's why I'm up," Pepper said before sipping her coffee. Natasha turned to Josie for her explanation with a quirked brow.

"I'm just up," Josie said with a shrug before wincing lightly. "And I wanted to ask Pepper how I should hide this," Josie said as she moved her hair off her shoulder to show off a large bruise on the side of her neck. Natasha let out a low whistle as she came over to get a better look at it.

"Damn, Barton, he really did a number on you. I don't think all the makeup in the world can cover that up. And it's way too hot to wear a turtle neck," Natasha said as she looked at it. "Yeah, good luck in hiding that. It's nice to know that the pictures worked for you though," she said as she got herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh Tony was no different than Clint last night. But Tony didn't leave any marks in visible areas," Pepper said with a shrug. Josie stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

"At least the pictures worked for you guys," Natasha grumbled into her coffee. Pepper and Josie both looked at her in shock. "Steve asked me why I was sending them to him like it was a bizarre concept that I was sending them to him," Natasha said as she threw a hand out in frustration.

"Maybe you should just go for the direct approach. Just tell him you want a romantic relationship and give him a time and place to meet you at," Pepper said as she tapped her nails lightly against her mug.

"I'm with Pepper. Maybe you should be more direct then you were yesterday. Though I think the pictures should have been an obvious enough clue as to what you want," Josie said. "Clint told me that Steve was practically red the entire day yesterday so we at least know he's interested," Josie said before sipping her coffee. Natasha groaned out loud and slammed her forehead onto the countertop.

"Damn 1940's mentality," Natasha mumbled into the countertop. Josie and Pepper gave her sympathetic looks before Pepper's phone went off letting her know she had to get going. "Good luck on your meeting," Natasha said as she raised her head and placed it into her palm.

"Thanks, and good luck on nabbing Spangles," Pepper said with a wink and a smile.

"Tony is influencing her in a bad way," Josie said with a giggle. "Want to help me make breakfast?" Josie asked as she shuffled over to the fridge. Natasha shrugged and moved to join Josie in making breakfast. "Oh come on, it's not that bad of a situation," Josie said after watching Natasha glare/pout at the oatmeal that was cooking.

"Not that bad? Josie, he looked at me like I grew a second head when he asked why I sent him the pictures!" Natasha raved in a rare show of frustration. Josie blinked in shock at the usually calm assassin. "What does it take for him to get the point; me coming into his room at night wearing nothing but a smirk?" Natasha asked in annoyance. During her ranting, Natasha failed to see the very man she was complaining about in the doorway. Josie watched as Steve just smiled at the frustrated woman. Pointing at herself then the living room, Josie asked wordlessly if she should go. Steve nodded with a smile and Josie nodded back.

"I'll be right back, I think I left something in the living room a couple days ago and I'm going to check," Josie said before practically skipping out of the kitchen. Natasha watched her go in confusion before going back to focusing on the breakfast that was cooking away.

"Natasha," Steve said, snapping Natasha out of her angry daze. "I think showing up in my bedroom wearing nothing should be kept for when we've together for at least a few months," Steve said as he walked into the kitchen. Natasha stared at him in growing confusion.

"I'm not as dense as you think I am. I asked why you sent me the pictures because you and I aren't dating. If we were dating, then I'd understand why you sent the pictures," Steve said while lightly blushing.

"So what you're telling me is that all I had to do in the first place was ask?" Natasha asked in slight confusion. Steve shrugged and nodded his head yes. "I don't do asking," Natasha said with a smirk. Before Steve could ask, Natasha grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him down to her lips. Josie watched discreetly from around the corner and did a small fist pump.

"It's about bloody time," Josie said with a teasing tone as she walked back in after Natasha and Steve chose a time and place for their first date. Steve blushed and chuckled while Natasha shrugged.

"Youch, you better hide that bruise before Bruce comes in," Steve said as he pointed out Josie's love bite. Natasha told Steve that there was no way she was going to hide it. Josie shrugged and everyone just went about fixing breakfast. The calm atmosphere however was disturbed by the presence of Bruce Banner.

"What the hell is that on your neck?!" Bruce shouted. Before Josie could even answer, Bruce was already off to find Clint with Josie trailing after him. Steve and Natasha watched in slight amusement.

"Shouldn't we go help Josie save Clint?" Steve asked. Natasha thought about it but shook her head no.

"Clint will be in the air vents before Bruce gets there," Natasha said like it wasn't a big deal.

**Natasha and Steve are now officially the third couple of this story! Who wants a group date? Let me know through reviews or messages. And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm finally able to update so here I am with an update that is long overdue. So enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Nervous Captain

Steve paced in front of Clint for the 50th time while Clint just watched in slight amusement. Steve was nervous for his first date with Natasha and he was trying to calm down. Clint was just amused with the pacing and the mumbling that Steve was doing. However the novelty of a nervous Captain America wore off and Clint soon grew dizzy with the pacing. Standing up, Clint intercepted Steve and forced him to stop.

"Steve, chill. It's just Natasha," Clint said as he smirked. "Ok so maybe you do have reason to be nervous," he teased lightly. Steve just gave him a blank look for his efforts. "Ok so humor isn't going to help right now," Clint said with a shrug. "Just calm down already, Cap. You're just going out to dinner and a walk, nothing major. Natasha loves simple, and this is a perfect date for her. Now, take a deep breath," Clint ordered. Steve took a deep breath and then sighed heavily and bowed his head.

"Clint, this is my first date ever. I think I have every right to be nervous," Steve reminded Clint of his lack of knowledge.

"Ok, I get that you can be nervous about that. But again, this is Natasha; she's not going to hate this date if you get nervous. She understands that it's your first date," Clint explained in a brotherly fashion. "And chicks dig when guys are nervous," Clint said with a smirk.

"Ok now I know you're just trying to make me laugh," Steve said with an eye roll and a smile. Clint just shrugged and went back to sitting on the sofa.

"Worked partially, you're at least smiling," Clint said with another smirk. Both men turned their attention towards the elevator to see Josie and Natasha walk out. Natasha was dressed to kill in form fitting black dress and strappy blue heels and jewelry. Her hair was styled to one side with a blue flower clip nestled in her red curls. Her lips were done in a ruby red and curled at one side in smirk. Clint turned his attention back towards Steve and stifled a laugh at the jaw dropped look Steve was sporting. Natasha's smirk grew as she sauntered over to Steve and closed his mouth with a gentle nudge.

"You're going to catch flies," Natasha teased with a smile. Steve mumbled an apology while blushing slightly. "Ready to go?" she asked. Steve nodded quickly and offered Natasha an arm. With a smirk, Natasha gracefully placed her hand in the crook of his arm and both walked off with soft smiles. Josie watched from the kitchen with a smile before making her way to Clint. With a smile, she sat on her legs and leaned against Clint with a giggle.

"Steve was quite comical to watch," Josie said with another giggle. "What were you two talking about before we came up?" she asked after giving Clint a quick kiss.

"Oh he was just being nervous and pacing. Made me dizzy and I had to stop him," Clint said before slouching further into the couch. "I told him that he'll be fine and that Natasha will be thrilled with the simple date,"

"That's awfully sweet of you. So, Steve and Natasha are off on a date, Tony and Pepper haven't been seen for the past few hours but I know their floor is off limits according to JARVIS, Uncle Bruce locked himself on his floor with a book, and I haven't seen Agent Coulson anywhere since we first met. And Thor went to visit Jane, who I still need to meet. Looks like we have the living room to ourselves with no interruptions," Josie said while counting off on her fingers all the people that were in the Tower. "Whatever will we do?" Josie hinted with a smirk. Clint returned the smirk before moving some of her hair off her neck.

"Well the mark has faded, which is a little disappointing to me. Maybe I can redo it," Clint said before lunging for her neck. Josie squeaked and leaned back, causing her to fall off the couch with Clint following. Both started to laugh at how ridiculous the situation turned. "Mood is officially ruined," Clint said dramatically.

"Good, I really didn't want to see you two make out," Phil's dry tone drifted to the two on the floor. Josie jumped slightly at the sudden appearance while Clint raised himself high enough to see over the couch. "Don't give me that look, Barton. It won't scare me away," Phil said as he walked over to the kitchen. "You can make out somewhere else," he continued when Clint raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Sorry, Agent Coulson, we'll behave," Josie apologized with a shy smile. Phil returned the smile and waved a hand in dismissal.

"Agent Barton will never behave, so no need to apologize. Oh, and call me Phil," Phil said as he walked over to the two on the floor. "You do plan on getting up sometime soon, don't you?" he asked dryly.

"Nah, I'm quite comfortable where I am, sir. Got a beautiful girl laying under me after all," Clint replied teasingly before he gave a sudden 'oomph' as Josie pushed him off of her.

"Yeah well this girl doesn't want to have a sore back from laying on the floor," Josie said with a smile as she sat up and stared at the startled archer laying on the floor. "So, Phil, how have you been?" Josie asked pleasantly as she moved to sit on the couch next to Phil.

"I've been alright. Physical therapy is torturous but necessary. And yourself? I see the bruising from Clint's vampire moment has faded significantly," Phil asked with slight humor.

"Who told you about that?" Clint questioned as he finally got over his shock of being pushed by Josie. "Last I knew you were still at HQ taking care of some things before moving in; so how did you find out about JoJo's bruise?" he questioned.

"Nat sent me a picture titled 'Clint the Vampire'. How long were you in the air vent when Dr. Banner found out?" Phil teased his assest. Clint glared in annoyance before ignoring the laughing duo sitting next to him.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"This has been wonderful, Steve," Natasha said honestly as she and Steve wandered slowly around Central Park. "You were nervous for nothing," she teased with a smile. Steve blushed lightly with a gentle smile.

"I didn't want to screw up. Back before the serum, I wasn't exactly what the ladies wanted in a guy, and after the serum I was too busy selling war bonds than actually fighting in the war. So my dating history is nonexistent and I didn't even know what classifies as a good date in this day and age," Steve explained with a self-depreciating smile. Natasha just watched the emotions flash across Steve's face as he explained.

"I would have had a great time if everything went downhill, Steve. The date itself is fine and getting to spend time with someone is wonderful, but it's the people you spend time with that matters. We could have eaten at a fast food restaurant and a terrible movie and still would've loved it. I don't want a perfect date, I just want to spend time with you," Natasha explained gently as she hugged Steve's arm closer to her. Steve stopped walking and stared at Natasha in shock.

"I really do have a lot to learn about this time. Most girls back in my time would've ended the date before it started if a guy did anything like you just said," Steve said in a shocked voice. Natasha removed her hand from his elbow and kept walking slowly ahead of him, swaying her hips a bit more.

"Oh, honey, you have a lot to learn about me. But I'm more than willing to be your teacher," Natasha flirted and threw a wink over her shoulder to the stunned Captain. "Will you be my star pupil?" she asked coyly.

"Yes, ma'am," Steve said with a smirk as he took a few large steps to catch up to the woman ahead of him. "I'm eager to learn, ma'am. What's the first lesson?" Steve asked just as flirtatiously as Natasha spoke earlier.

"I think our first lesson will be proper kissing techniques," Natasha said as she pulled Steve in front of her. "I hope you learn quickly, because this is going to be a fast paced course," she said before sealing her lips over Steve's.

**Gotta love a shy Steve and a bold Natasha relationship. Let me know what you want for the next chapter! And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's time for an update! Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Gala Nightmare

Tonight was the night of Stark's Gala that everyone was expected to be at. Josie was finishing the final touches to her makeup when she heard the solid knocking on her door. Smiling widely, she walked over to her door to see Clint on the other side. His black slacks and matching blazer accented his build and the dark blue button up with the top 2 buttons undone made his eyes pop. He wore a simple silver chain around his neck and simple black dress shoes. He smirked as he saw Josie's eyes rove up and down him.

"Enjoying the view?" Clint teased with a larger smirk. Josie's blush darkened as she smiled sheepishly. "I hope so, because I'm certainly enjoying what I see," he flirted as he allowed his eyes to take in the picture that Josie made. Her eggplant colored dress hugged her frame nicely, accenting the curve of her hips. The top of the dress cut straight across and had lace sleeves that went just below the curve of her shoulders and attached around the back of her neck. She pulled her hair off to the side and lightly curled it so it fell in gentle waves over her shoulder and was accented with small butterfly clips. Her shoes were strappy silver heels and her jewelry consisted of a lacey chained butterfly necklace and simple silver studs. Her eyes were down in varying shades of purple that made her hazel eyes glitter brilliantly. "You look gorgeous, JoJo," Clint said with an awed tone.

"You're looking pretty amazing yourself, Clint. I'm not going to be leaving your side all night just to keep other women away," Josie said as she took Clint's offered arm and allowed him to lead her to the elevator. Clint laughed as they entered the elevator and rode down to the garage to meet the others.

"Babe, you're the only woman for me. Though seeing you get in a cat fight might be interesting to watch," Clint said with a thoughtful expression. He laughed again when Josie slapped him on the chest for that comment. "And you're definitely staying by my side. No other man is going to get close to you without my strict say so," Clint said protectively as he wrapped his arm around Josie's waist tightly. Josie just smiled and kissed him lightly in reply. The elevator arrived at the garage and the couple stepped out to find that only Natasha and Steve were down there waiting. "Where is everyone?" Clint asked the couple, successfully interrupting their make out session.

"Thor will be meeting us there with Dr. Foster and Ms. Lewis, and Stark and Bruce got caught up doing something in the lab and are running late. And Pepper said she'd meet us there. Now shut up and don't interrupt us again," Natasha said in a clipped fashion before turning back around and taking Steve's smirking lips in a hot kiss. Clint and Josie looked at each other before shrugging simultaneously and walking over to a different car to lean on and wait.

"You know, they have a pretty good idea over there. Want to follow their lead, JoJo?" Clint whispered into Josie's ear hotly. Josie answered by bringing Clint in front of her and attaching her lips to his smirking ones. His smirk grew when he heard her whimper lightly as he nipped at her lower lip. "Damn Stark making all of us go to this damn Gala," Clint said as he leaned back to breath. Josie giggled breathlessly before Clint dove back in.

"Don't damn me for wanting to have all my friends at one of the biggest parties of all time. Legolas, let the poor girl breath, and Spangles, such PDA from a virgin!" Tony's voice exclaimed from the elevator. Both couples broke their kisses to look pointedly at Tony. "Hey be happy it was me and not Bruce interrupting," Tony pointed out while strolling over to join everyone. Clint shrugged in agreement before burying his face into Josie's neck and just held her close.

"You're pathetic Barton," Natasha teased from her place at Steve's side. She smirked when Clint just flipped her off in reply. "Where is Bruce anyways?" she asked aloud.

"Right here, sorry," Bruce said as he walked out of the elevator. "So everyone is ready to go?" He asked the gathered group. Everyone nodded and started getting into the cars that they were leaning on. Tony intercepted Bruce before he could go and head towards Clint and Josie's car. "Mind reader," Bruce mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry buddy, but you really need to get over this. They've been together for a few months now," Tony said as he climbed into a sleek corvette. "You can steal her for a couple dances and what not tonight. Let them have their time together," he said with a teasing smile. Bruce sighed in defeat and prepared himself for the craziness of Tony's driving. The three cars pulled up to the large building that the Gala was being hosted in shortly. Paparazzi cameras flashed annoyingly as the group stepped out of their respective cars. Josie shied behind Clint slightly as they followed the others into the building. Natasha strutted with confidence while Steve put on his show-pony smile for the press. Tony hammed it up while Bruce just walked normally. "Ah paparazzi, the people with no lives so they try and publish everybody else's lives," Tony said wistfully before ditching everybody to go find his girlfriend. Natasha and Steve went off to the bar to grab a drink. Josie smiled at her Godfather, who was shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Uncle Bruce, want to dance?" Josie asked after giving Clint a gentle look. Bruce smiled at Josie and took her outstretched hand. They joined the others on the dance floor and slow danced with warm smiles on their faces. "You're a much better dancer than Dad," Josie said with a giggle as she was spun slowly before being brought back into Bruce's arms.

"Well, your parents were never for putting themselves on display," Bruce chuckled lightly. "Have you tried talking to them recently?" he asked gently. Josie sighed and shook her head no.

"I'm done trying to reach them. If they want to talk to me, then they have to make the effort to reach me," Josie said with a tone of finality. Bruce nodded in understanding before bringing her closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder. They danced for a few more songs before a polite cough brought their attention to Clint.

"May I cut in?" Clint asked with a smile. Bruce bowed out gracefully and watched with a wistful smile as Clint brought Josie close to him and started to dance a swing to match the upbeat music playing. Bruce walked over to where he spotted Tony and Phil conversing.

"Hey Bruce, Thor and the ladies should be here in a few minutes, so prepare yourself," Tony said in way of greeting. Bruce nodded his head and waved to Phil, who returned the gesture.

"How are you doing, Phil?" Bruce asked politely. Phil shrugged with his good shoulder.

"Some days are better than others. But PT is going well and I'll have full use of my arm soon," Phil said blandly. Before Phil could say anything the loud booming of Thor's voice carried to the trio at the bar and everyone turned to look at Thor, Jane, and Darcy. "He doesn't do discreet," Phil said in a matter of fact way. Bruce and Tony shook their head "no" in agreement. Thor escorted the ladies over to where the trio stood at the bar while Steve and Natasha walked over from the dance floor.

"My friends, I wish for you to meet my beloved, Jane, and our friend, Darcy," Thor introduced proudly. "Where are the Hawk and his beloved?" He questioned when he noticed the missing couple.

"They're finishing their dance," Steve answered. "Pleasure to meet you ladies," Steve said politely. Darcy smiled in return while Jane just waved. Jane's attention was soon drawn into a science conversation with Tony and Bruce while Darcy started up a conversation with Phil and Natasha. Thor just smiled in amusement before turning to watch Josie and Clint dance. The music shifted and Josie and Clint made their way to the rest of the group.

"Hey Thor, bout time you showed up," Clint said while patting Thor on the shoulder. "Darce, Jane, nice to see you ladies again," Clint said with a smile. He chuckled when Darcy flung herself at him and hugged him tightly. "Ladies, this is Bruce's God daughter and my girlfriend, Josetta Barker," Clint introduced with a smile after Darcy released him.

"Lucky duck, you nabbed him first," Darcy said teasingly before hugging Josie. Josie giggled along with Darcy. She knew they were going to be close friends.

"Nice to meet the both of you, Thor never stops talking about you, Jane. Please call me, Josie," Josie said with a bright smile. Darcy, Jane, and Josie started talking about being civilian girls and tips on how to handle things. Pepper joined everyone shortly and the girls, including Natasha, grouped together to talk about miscellaneous things while the guys just shrugged and watched the women.

The evening progressed nicely as everyone chatted and had a great time. And as the night drew to a close, everyone went to their separate vehicles and headed back to the tower to turn in for the night. As the procession of cars headed down the street, gun shots rang through the air as the cars were fired at. Tony, Thor, and Clint all made sure that the women with them had their heads down before everyone swerved to a stop and went into defense mode.

"Stay behind me," Clint said to Josie as he pulled out a concealed gun. The others were all on the same side of the cars and looked between one another. Natasha signaled for the girls to gather behind the car Clint and Josie were at quietly. Jane and Darcy had the furthest distance to go and Thor crouched between the car and the women, making sure that they stayed behind him. Pepper quickly and quietly scurried with her head down low over to Josie and sat down next to the slightly trembling woman. Jane and Darcy arrived moments later and all of them grabbed onto one another's hands. Clint surveyed the area quickly before looking towards a waiting Steve. He held up 4 fingers to signal that there were 4 posts of men waiting for them to move. Tony was pulling out his transportable Iron Man suit, Thor gripped Mjolnir tightly as he waited for the signal to fight, Natasha checked her gun magazines and spare magazines before nodding that she was ready, Clint smirked as he carefully climbed into the car and brought out his bow and quiver, and Steve grabbed his shield from his car. Bruce just waited for the signal, keeping a tight grip on his anger. "You keep your heads down and eyes open, there's no telling what's going to happen," Clint said to all of the women.

"Don't have to tell me to keep my head down," Darcy said with a slight tremor. The rest just nodded in understanding. Clint looked up and signaled to the Captain he was ready. Steve counted down before all of the Avengers stood up and started fighting and firing at the mysterious attackers. The women covered their heads and hunched down as far as they could go. A deafening roar signaled that the Hulk was thoroughly pissed off as he charged towards one of the groups that were firing at them. Jane braved looking over her shoulder at the fighting and screamed for the girls to run. All of them looked up and noticed a large chunk of what was a car was hurtling towards them. The girls all threw themselves to the sides and narrowly missed being hit. Josie was separated from the rest as she leapt off in a different direction. She quickly looked at the others and noticed that they were all in one piece. She looked out and watched as all the Avengers fought. "Josie, look out!" Darcy shouted as she saw a guy reach out for her. Jane and Pepper all shouted in fright as they watched Josie be grabbed as she twisted to see her attacker.

Josie kicked and struggled against her captor fiercely. She could hear the other women shouting to her and the others, trying to get their attention. Her struggles increased when she felt the sting of a needle pierce her skin, but soon tapered off as the drugs made her feel drowsy and weak. The women started screaming louder as they watched Josie go limp. The man quickly picked her up and ran off with her before the women could even think of following. The fight ended with the Avengers as the victors, but the women were still shouting.

"Ladies, one at a time!" Steve shouted.

"Josie was kidnapped and dragged off in that direction!" Darcy shouted as she pointed towards the direction in which tire screeching could be heard. Clint swore before running as fast as he could towards the speeding car. He pulled out an arrow and aimed for a tire, but it was soon too far out of his sight and he swore again. The Hulk roared in rage before he began to return to the form of Bruce Banner. Bruce dropped to his knees sobbing as he stared off in the direction of the kidnapper.

**Who is brave or dumb enough to kidnap Josie? Stay tuned to find out. And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read!**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's update time! Hopefully this chapter doesn't get too confusing seeing as how I'm doing it in different POVs. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15:

**Josie's POV**

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was that I was in a fairly decent looking room that even had a full bathroom attached. The second thing was that I was free to move around. I was severely confused. Why kidnap me and not tie me up? My heart started to race as I heard the sound of the locks being undone on the door leading out. I was waiting to see General Ross, the man who's been after my Godfather since the incident, but I was disappointed as the man entered appeared to be a lackey.

"I see your body finally metabolized the sedative. My employer is sorry for the slight overdosing, but the man I sent to get you was unsure of the dosage, so he went on the side of caution. Is the room to your liking?" the man asked pleasantly.

"No, the room is not to my liking! And I don't appreciate being drugged and kidnapped!" I shouted in outrage. The man however appeared unaffected by my yelling. "You can tell General Ross that he's not going to win. My Godfather and the rest of the Avengers are going to tear him apart," I said through clenched teeth. I recoiled violently when the man busted out laughing like I had told a hilarious joke.

"My dear, General Ross is not the one who has ordered your capture. And we're well aware of your Godfather and the Hulk, which is why we have not restrained you, merely locked you up. We do have some intelligence after all," the man said after calming down.

"Well I think your IQ dropped by a few hundred points if you think that not hurting me is enough to calm down not only my Godfather and the Hulk, but the rest of the team," I said defiantly. The man seemed to be ignoring everything I was saying so with a huff I sat back onto the bed and crossed my arms.

"I will send someone to bring you a change of clothes and some food, I'm sure you're hungry after everything that has happened. I would also recommend a nice hot bath, you look very tense," he said before walking back over to the door. Annoyed, I bolted up and ran towards the now closed door.

"You jackass! I'm not changing my clothes and I certainly don't trust anything you give me! And of course I'm tense you moron! Anyone would be when they've been kidnapped!" I shouted and pounded on the door angrily. Still peeved, I stalked around the small bedroom in hopes of keeping myself occupied and prevent myself from breaking down. But I was unsuccessful as I felt the wet heat of tears slide down my cheeks and quivers wrack through my body. I collapsed on the bed and let the overwhelming fear break through as I sobbed quietly.

"Please come, please," I pleaded under my breath as I wrapped my arms around my pulled up legs and tried to make myself as small as possible.

**Bruce's POV**

My thoughts felt like a broken record. All I could think about was finding Josie and bringing her home safely. I kept thinking of worse case scenarios, but the Other Guy kept growling at me to stop. It was strange to hear him be comforting. He and I were both worried, but he was handling it a lot better than I was. He was keeping himself in check, making it easier to keep my own anger under control.

"We'll find her, she'll be ok," I kept telling myself as I paced around my quarters. "Dammit why did they have to take her instead of me!?" I shouted out in pain and anger. I was their target, I was always the target. But Josie, she was easier to take. They knew I would come if they had her. When I was told that I was her Godfather, I knew I would always come to her aid, no matter what was going on. But never in my wildest dreams did I think I would have to come to her aid because of me.

"Bruce, the others and I have agreed that Ross is the most likely candidate behind this. JARVIS is tracking him right now. We'll find her and bring her home. And we can finish this once and for all," Tony told me. "She's going to be alright. They wouldn't risk hurting her and making the Hulk even stronger," Tony tried to comfort me, gripping my shoulder tightly as he gave me a small smile.

"This is all my fault, Tony. I brought her into all of this and now she's been kidnapped," I said dejectedly as I sighed heavily.

"If you want my opinion, I think you're handling this better than Cupid is. Second we got back he went straight to the range and hasn't come out since. Natasha just went down to drag his ass out and make him get some rest. And you should get some rest too," I tried to interject saying I needed to stay awake, "JARVIS will alert us when he has a lock on Ross's location. Nice try buddy," Tony continued with a smirk. "Try and get some rest. We all need to be on the top of our game when we find her," Tony said with a gentle smile before squeezing my shoulder and walking out. In all of my own destructive thoughts, I never once thought about how Clint was taking this. I may not act like it, but I'm glad that Clint and Josie are together. I can trust Clint to take care of my Goddaughter. I hope he hasn't pushed himself past his limit. And I hope Natasha can smack some sense into him.

**Clint's POV**

Draw, inhale, aim, exhale and release. The repetitive motions didn't help me at all. It was all muscle memory now, which is allowing my thoughts to take a turn for the worst. I growled in anger as I released another arrow to land directly in the center. Why the hell didn't I pay attention to her?! I should have kept an eye out on the girls! I couldn't stop beating myself up for letting JoJo get kidnapped. I was Hawkeye for fuck's sake! I never missed a target and I was always able to see things others couldn't! So why the hell did I miss the guy sneaking up and taking JoJo!? I roughly folded my bow back up and stalked towards the now mutilated targets.

"You know, Bruce is taking this better than you are and he's the one who has a relation to her," Natasha said from the doorway she was leaning in.

"Don't start with me, Nat. I'm not in the mood for a damn pep talk," I growled threateningly. I wasn't in the mood for anyone to try and reassure me that JoJo was going to be found and brought back safely. I knew she was, even if I have to get injured to ensure it.

"Barton, none of us could have seen this coming. They were highly organized and knew when and where to attack," Natasha reasoned as she walked as close to me as she dared. Natasha knew not to get too close to me when I was like this. "Stop beating yourself up about this, Clint. Josie needs you to be level headed and calm," Damn woman knowing just what to say to take all of my anger away.

"I failed her, Nat. I failed her and Bruce. I told him that I would protect her and now she's missing," I said with a defeated tone before I roughly yanked an arrow out. I could feel Natasha watching me passively as I kept yanking out my arrows harshly. She was waiting for me to keep going. After years of being partners and friends, she knew I would crack soon enough. And dammit if she wasn't patient enough to wait out a sniper. "What if she's not alright? What if they hurt her? What if they torture her for information or just because?" I asked aloud, voicing my most painful thoughts.

"They won't be stupid enough to hurt her, Clint. They're after Bruce and they don't want to risk an altercation with the Hulk. They'll use her for leverage, making sure he doesn't change and risk hurting her. They won't harm their bargaining tool and you know that, Clint," Natasha said in a knowing way. "Get some rest, Josie needs all of us to be at our best," she said before she walked back over to the door.

"Nat," I started, catching her attention before she left, "What do you think is going to happen afterwards? What do you think will happen to her when we get her back?" I asked, showing weakness just long enough for Nat to understand how much I needed her to reply.

"She's going to be shaken, but she'll pull through. She has friends, Pepper, Jane, Darcy, and all of us, to support her and remind her that nothing has changed. She'll cling or be distant, depending on how they treated her. She's going to need all of us to help her through, but she's going to need you to be her rock," She said after a moment of contemplation. I nodded once and she left. I knew she was right, but my destructive thoughts didn't want to go away that easily. With a heavy sigh I packed all my gear away and headed towards my quarters to try and get some rest. Natasha was right, JoJo needed me to be at my best.

**So what did ya'll think? Let me know through reviews and private messages! And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**As requested by pretty much all of you, the next installment! Prepare yourselves for the plot twist! Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Everything is Not as it Appears

Josie paced the length of the small bedroom in an attempt to keep herself from going crazy with boredom. "They never make it seem so boring in the movies," she commented randomly as she sat on the plush bed and pouted. Her attention was brought to the door as the sound of the locks undoing resounded in the quiet room.

"Good morning, Ms. Barker. I can see that you haven't slept or eaten," the same man from before commented as he noticed the still made bed and nightclothes as well as the untouched food on the small table. "We are trying to be hospitable and you are being very rude," he continued. Josie just shrugged in nonchalance.

"At this point in time, I don't care about being polite. I told you last night, I'm not trusting anything you give me," Josie said while examining her nails, keeping her ears trained on the sound of the man moving about. "If it's not Ross you work for, than who are you working for?" Josie asked.

"Come now, that would ruin the surprise," the man said with a chuckle as he walked over to stand in front of the young woman. "You will get to meet him soon. After all, he wants you there when he confronts your beloved Godfather. He does after all have quite the grudge against him," the man hinted at with a slimy smile. "I suggest you get changed. That evening gown is all torn up and my employer wants you looking your best," he said as he leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "and if you don't do it willingly, we will do it ourselves," he whispered slyly. Josie leaned back and glared at the smirking man. "Proper clothing will be brought to you soon," he said as a way of goodbye as he walked out of the room.

"Oh where are you guys?" Josie asked aloud as she stared up at the ceiling.

Meanwhile at the Avengers Tower, everyone was up and waiting impatiently for JARVIS to tell them where Ross was. Clint glared out the windows as he stood watching the streets. Natasha cleaned her guns, checking to make sure that nothing was missed. Thor twirled his hammer in his hand idly as Jane ran a comforting hand up and down his back. Steve sat watching the news, trying to focus on what was going on and failing miserably at it. Tony tinkered with a random piece from his lab as Pepper sipped her coffee. And Bruce was pacing slowly as he got lost in his thoughts. Everyone jolted as JARVIS finally spoke up.

"Sir, General Ross has been located," JARVIS said with what seemed like excitement. Everyone was up and moving into action as they checked their weapons while JARVIS relayed Ross's location. "Good luck," JARVIS said as the Avengers left to board the quinjet.

"Game plan, Spangles," Stark asked through the comm system as he flew alongside the jet.

"We need to survey the area, make sure that we take out everyone on the outside before they alert those inside. We go in quietly and locate Josie, then take Ross into custody and get the hell home," Steve said as he looked out the cockpit windows. He looked at his fellow teammates and they all nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan," Stark replied, "I'll go ahead and run the survey, let you know how many are around and the safest place to land," Stark said before increasing his speed and passing the quinjet.

"Be careful, Stark," Steve said. He glanced at Natasha, noting the tightness in her jaw as she kept her eyes on the sky. Moving his gaze, he looked at Clint. Clint's hands had a white-knuckle grip on the controls and the muscles in his jaw worked as he clenched and unclenched his teeth. Moving to the back, he swept his gaze over Thor and Bruce. Thor gripped his hammer sporadically as he mentally prepared himself for battle. Bruce had his eyes closed and concentrated on maintaining control on the Hulk.

"You're gonna wanna land about a mile away from the compound, Katniss. Ross has 4 guard towers around the place, but their weapons are basic and won't see you landing. The only people outside are the ones in the guard towers," Stark informed the team a few minutes later.

"Roger that, Stark, we'll see you soon," Natasha replied as Clint started to prepare the quinjet for landing. Once the jet was landed, Stark arrived and joined the others outside. "I think we should split up. 4 groups, one for each tower, and take them out simultaneously so they don't get the chance to alert Ross. We regroup inside," Natasha recommended. Steve nodded in agreement and the teams were chosen. Clint and Natasha would take the North guard tower, Thor would take the South tower, Steve and Tony would take the East tower, and Hulk the west. With assignments given, Bruce allowed the Hulk to take control. The teams split and signaled that they arrived at their locations. A quick countdown and soon all the Avengers lashed out and took the guards out with no problems.

"Is it just me or was that too easy?" Tony asked as they all regrouped inside the perimeter. Everyone nodded in agreement and kept their guards up. With a solid punch from Hulk, the door to the compound was no longer a problem. "Again, way too easy," Tony commented as all of them walked through the hallway. The control room was easy enough to find and with some lock picking skills on Natasha's part, the team entered and took care of Ross's men with only a few issues. Ross stood in the center of the mayhem and watched in slight fear at the team of superheroes.

"I demand to know what is going on!" Ross shouted in outrage. Clint growled lowly and leveled an arrow right at Ross.

"Where is she?" Clint demanded as he pulled the bow string back.

"Where is who?!" Ross shouted in aggravation.

"Banner's goddaughter, Josetta Barker!" Clint shouted in annoyance and anger. "Start talking or this arrow goes flying," Clint warned. Ross's eyes grew large with fear as he started to shake.

"I don't know where she is! I swear I didn't take her!" Ross pleaded. Natasha watched the man with narrowed eyes before motioning for Stark to join her at one of the monitors. "I haven't gone after her since the last time!" Ross pleaded once again.

"Hawkeye, he's telling the truth, he doesn't have her," Natasha said from her place next to Stark. Clint's stance wavered and his arrow shook in suppressed rage before released the tension on the string and placed his arrow back in the quiver.

"If _he_ doesn't have her; than _who_ does?" Clint asked through is teeth. The other Avengers wondered the same thing as they watched Stark hack through Ross's systems.

Josie was far from happy at what was deemed "proper clothing" from her captor. The skirt was scandalously short and the shirt dipped far lower than what Josie deemed comfortable. She left her hair down and tried to use it to cover her chest slightly. The heels that were also with the clothes were ridiculous. "At least they got this part right about kidnapping," Josie muttered viciously as she strapped on the 6-inch monstrosities she was given. "Slutty outfit and the worst shoes to run in," she sighed in annoyance.

"I'm glad to see that everything fits!" the man said with a lecherous smile. "They certainly do suit you. Allows for one to appreciate the attractiveness of your body," he continued as he leered at her. Josie quirked an eyebrow and stood defiantly in front of him.

"I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say that you're the mastermind behind my current wardrobe," Josie said sarcastically before glaring at him. "My eyes are up here, jackass," Josie said as she saw his gaze linger on her chest.

"Oh I made some recommendations for your outfit, but my employer agreed whole heartedly," the man said with a wicked smile. "Now, I'm here to escort you to my employer. It's getting close to the time where your superheroes come in and _try_ to save the day," he said as he motioned for Josie to leave the room first.

"And how does he know that exactly?" Josie asked as she walked alongside the man.

"Oh because they've already gone to Ross's location only to discover that he was innocent in all of this. Mr. Stark should be hacking through the system to find our own feed and trace it back here to us. Don't worry, you'll get to see them one last time before they're gone," the man replied with a malicious smile.

"And what do you get out of this deal?" Josie questioned nervously.

"I get to watch the world crumble without it's beloved Avengers," he replied simply. "Ah, here we are. I do hope you've enjoyed my company, but now I must leave you," he said before sauntering away with a cackle.

"Supervillian laugh down pat that's for sure," Josie muttered before turning to look at the innocent looking door. "Well, time to see who has a major hard on for my godfather," Josie said. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door, only to scream in fear at the sight she saw.

The man was a monster. His entire complexion was a similar green to that of the Hulk. His muscles bulged as they tightened sporadically. His eyes were a violent red and his teeth gleamed bright white from his face. Josie was face to face with the man formerly known as Emil Blonsky. But to her and her godfather, and those that were involved in the Harlem incident, knew him as the Abomination.

"Welcome, Josetta," Blonsky said maliciously. "I do hope you're prepared to watch your inhuman godfather die at my hands," he said with a sneer. Josie merely stood rigid as she stared at him in fear.

**Dun dun duuuuuunnnn. And there you have it ladies and gentlemen, the man that captured Josie. I have the author, .you, to thank for giving me the inspiration to come up with this plot twist. Hopefully ya'll enjoyed it. Let me know what you think by leaving me a review! Because reviews make sure you get what you want to read! Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
